


The Small Surprises

by Shinigami24



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Assumptions, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Babies, Baby Shower, Bets & Wagers, Bucky has trust issues, Christmas Fluff, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ghosts, Goodbyes, Howling Commandos - Freeform, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Midwives, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Slash, Pregnancy, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rescue Missions, Slash, Spells & Enchantments, Unplanned Pregnancy, food carvings, labor, minor Odin/Frigga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Loki's schemes cause major repercussions for couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My OTP in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is Bucky/Steve, Thor/Jane. The other couples-well I like to play with them. I will be updating the tags as I go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the team learn about Phil, Loki plots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that having Loki as the bad guy is probably overkill, but it's his fault for being a perfect villain in canon.  
> By the way, due to some technical issues, updates may be slow in coming. But it will be fixed sometimes next week.

Two years have passed since the Project Insight fiasco. Many things had happened in that time. The rebuilt SHIELD was still weeding out HYDRA members while looking for defectors. Sam Wilson had opened his front door one day only to find an unexpected guest. The guest in question was named James Buchanan Barnes, known as Bucky to his family and friends. Sam stepped back when he saw Bucky.

"Can I see my punk?" Bucky smiled.

"Sure thing." Sam responded as he smiled back and stepped aside. Steve walked out of his room only to freeze when he saw his best friend.

"Bucky?" he asked shakily.

"Hey, punk. It's good seeing you. I told you that we're going to the future." Bucky responded. Then the pair hugged each other. It'd been seven decades since they'd done so. During his stint as the Winter Soldier, Bucky had grown taller and gained super-strength. In spite of his physical changes, Bucky was basically mostly fine, however, he was still gaining some memories back. He also struggled with trust issues, especially where government officials and doctors were concerned. The Avengers gained some new additional members into Bucky, James 'Rhodey' Rhodes, Sam, and Dr. Stephen Strange.

In 2015, all the hell broke loose when it was revealed that Phil Coulson was alive. Most agents were shocked while others were angry. The Avengers were all filled with a mixture of emotions. They'd been told that Phil had died, yet here he stood alive in front of them! Clint and Tony were angry enough to break something or hurt someone. Steve was shocked while Dr. Strange was confused. Natasha felt betrayed and Thor and Bruce were upset. Bucky was suspicious. Sam and Rhodey were long used to cover ups. Pepper slapped Phil and Fury. She was upset with both of them. Trip and Skye were confused, why were the Avengers so furious? With those two exceptions, the majority of Phil's team wasn't surprised.

"Did the Avengers not know?" Skye asked when she saw the greenish tint to Bruce's skin. While the majority of the Avengers were showing their general unhappiness, Steve was stoic with Bucky at his side. Bucky hovered protectively over his friend, the brunette was still on edge from the recent revelation.

"We did not know." Steve explained.

"I understand your anger then," Skye nodded.

* * *

While the Avengers were finding out about Phil, an old enemy was up to no good. Loki was holed up in an apartment in downtown Manhattan. Loki was pacing the floor with his fists clenched. He fumed as he thought about his brother and his lady love Jane. The adopted prince was angry because Thor had found someone to love and was still the favorite child. It wasn't fair! There had to be a way to dethrone Thor! Loki began to think of things that could be done to disgrace Thor. Then an idea hit him.

"That's it." Loki smirked. Then he snuck into Asgard. He needed three important items to make his plan work.


	2. Assumption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets in deep trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. This may be the last update for now, due to the fact that the computer I will have access to starting tomorrow isn't exactly the best computer to update at. The one time I tried to post a chapter, the computer quit working and I had to start all over again. It was horrifying and ever since I only use that computer to post when I have no other choice. Luckily the replacement computer is due to arrive someday this week. Anyway, I promise to have Ch 2-3 posted when I can manage it!  
> By the way, if any character is OOC, I apologize. I've only watched the movies. This is an AU, so anything goes.

The Avengers gathered for brunch in Avengers Tower. It was in the early afternoon when they finally sat down at the table. The menu considered of bacon and pancakes with juice and milk. There was a large amount of food because Thor and Steve could eat a lot in one sitting. Everyone was quiet as they ate. There was sill some lingering anger amongst the group. No one wanted to accidentally say something awful. All of the silence and anger made Rhodey, Sam, and Stephen uncomfortable. In the meantime, Bucky was on edge. He'd been lied to by SHIELD before and this fiasco wasn't helping with his trust issues. In fact, he wasn't about to trust SHIELD any time soon. When brunch ended, everyone parted ways. They needed to work out their anger.

* * *

A hour or so later, Clint and Natasha were in the gym sparring. They sparred in order to work out and get in sync with each other. Clint was slumped back. He really wasn't fighting as much as he was listening to Natasha ranting. Nat was tense as she talked and fought.

"Steve is so stubborn, Clint. I keep trying to find him a good date, and he just won't accept it." Nat was telling her boyfriend.

"No offense, Nat but the last thing I want to hear about is Cap's love life." Clint grimaced.

"Tony and I have this bet going. He says that Steve's asexual but I don't think so." Nat answered.

"No. Not again, Tony has explained to me his theory many times." Clint groaned.

"I know. When Steve found out, he was so pissed at Tony. When Captain America isn't happy, no one is." Nat spoke as she remembered the time when Steve had found out about Tony's theory. The Avengers had front row seats to the show when Steve had lit into Tony.

"Bucky was worse. I thought he was going to hurt Stark." Clint winced. Seeing the Winter Soldier angry was a terrifying experience. Natasha shook her head. Getting Steve out of his stubborn streak would be tough.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bruce and Tony were in the lab doing work. Sam had decided to join them just to observe.

"Bruce, I am telling you that Steve is asexual. He refuses the sexual advances of others and doesn't want any of Natasha's blind dates." Tony was saying as he moved his hands and arms everywhere. As his words drifted through the air, and into the nearby vents. Bruce had to move many chemicals and test tubes, so the experiment and/or lab wouldn't be destroyed. Bruce stayed calm and stoic as Sam rolled his eyes. He's heard this many times before and it was getting old.

"You are so lucky that Bucky isn't here. You'd be missing teeth or limbs." Sam groaned. Then Bruce looked up and appealed to Jarvis.

"JARVIS, please get Pepper down here so she can deal with Tony." he pleaded.

"I've already contacted Ms. Potts, Dr. Banner," the AI responded.

"JARVIS, how could you betray me in this way?" Tony gasped.

"You instructed me to follow the orders of Dr. Banner, Master Stark. I was only following your orders." Jarvis replied. Sam laughed out loud as Tony huffed and muttered about disloyal AIs. Bruce just calmly worked on his experiment.

* * *

 In the meantime, Thor, Bucky, and Steve sat down to watch a movie. They were watching the Princess & the Frog. They enjoyed the animated movie. The songs were catchy and the message was perfect. They had paused the movie for a snack break when Steve all of suddenly began to sneeze harshly.

"Something is wrong. The serum took away all illnesses including allergies." Bucky frowned. Thor sat up and looked over Steve. Soon, the sneezing fit was over, and Steve waved all concern away.

"I'm fine now, guys. No need to worry." Steve reassured. Now it was Bucky's turn to sneeze. However, it wasn't a fit. Thor heard some chatter, when he looked around the room, he noticed the sounds were coming from the nearby vent. He walked closer to listen and noticed the chatter was about Steve and Bucky.

"Asexual? How is Steve asexual?" Thor was confused. He'd never heard of this term before. He would have to ask his love Jane about it. The pair stiffened as they heard Thor. The god turned to look at them.

"Why are they saying that you are asexual?" Thor asked his friends. The pair were instantly unhappy. Tony's stupid theory was becoming irritating. Bucky scowled with anger. Just then Pepper walked in.

"I'm so sorry for Tony. I'll go deal with him." she apologized as she turned and stomped in the direction of the lab.

* * *

 A few minutes later, Rhodey and Stephen were in the kitchen eating a snack when they heard yelling. Rhodey dropped his fork and groaned. The sound was familiar. A second later, an angry Pepper walked in as she lectured Tony soundly.

"Why is she yelling at him?" Stephen questioned.

"She's angry that Tony has been messing with Steve's love life, and assuming his sexuality." Rhodey explained. Stephen pitied Tony. He was new, but he knew better than to assume anything, especially someone's sexuality. Tony hung his head in shame. He looked down at his shoes while he was being scolded.

"I am so sorry, Pep. I didn't mean to cause trouble." he apologized.

"Tony, you caused more than just trouble. You made a bet with Natasha about it." Pepper sighed. Stephen and Rhodey stared at each other in horror, Tony was so dead when Bucky found out! They promptly got up and fled the room. As the duo left, Pepper looked down at her watch and her eyes widened.

"I have to go, Tony. Goodbye." Pepper said as she kissed Tony briefly and left the room.

"Where is she going?" Tony asked in confusion as he watched his lover leave.

"She has a meeting, Master Stark. Ms. Potts will be out of town for some time," JARVIS answered.

"I see-crap! The party!" Tony groaned as realization dawned. With Pep gone, he was stuck with playing host at the upcoming dinner party. He wouldn't be able to escape to his lab this time around.


	3. Party Crasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how much time I have left after I finish typing this chapter. Ch 3 should be posted fairly soon. I know I promised to post later this week, but I finished earlier than I expected and I couldn't wait. The updates are definitely the last ones for now. Since I don't know for certain when the replacement computer is coming. Supposedly it is due by this Tues. But if it actually arrives Monday, it will take awhile to get everything connected.  
> By the way, sorry if this chapter is so short. It's more of a filler chapter!

A few days later, the Avengers and some friends gathered in the penthouse. Tony was throwing a dinner party. There were several SHIELD agents present. Portillo's Home Kitchen was catering. Everyone was chatting and being friendly. Then Phil arrived with his team. The Avengers stared as Phil walked in. Phil looked remorseful as he stepped forward to speak.

"I'm so sorry that I lied to you." he apologized.

"It's okay, Phil. You're here with us now," Bruce responded. The team hugged Phil close. They wanted him to know that they'd always care about him.

* * *

A hour later, Rhodey, Sam, and Stephen were hanging out with some of the guests. They were relaxed and having a good time.

"I like working as a neurosurgeon, I want to give someone a second chance at life." Stephen was explaining his career.

"It's good to hear that you love what you do." a guest responded.

"I also like magic. I've studied most, if not all branches of magic. It's a hidden talent of mine." Stephen added.

"Would you mind showing us some magic?" a guest asked.

"Sure, here's a simple trick." Stephen smiled as he performed a basic spell. The guests were in awe of Stephen's sorcery.

* * *

While Stephen was wowing the guests with his magic, Bucky was playing poker. He was seated at a table with Clint, Tony, and Darcy. Clint was having trouble holding a poker face while Bucky dealt out all of the cards. A few minutes later, Darcy and Clint were going over their cards as Bucky and Tony played competitively.

"You two are cheating!" Clint whined when Tony racked up a high score. Clint crossed his arms as he pouted and glared at the duo. Tony smirked as Bucky protested.

"I'd never cheat!" Bucky instantly denied. Meanwhile, Darcy let out a shout of glee as she laid down her cards.

"I won! Ha, ha, in your face, Stark!" she started to jump around excitedly. Tony grumbled and glared at the celebrating woman. Bucky quickly snuck away from the table. It was getting weird and he needed to get the hell out of there!

* * *

 In the meantime, Steve, Natasha, and Bruce were talking. Nat was trying to get answers out of the super-soldier. Steve groaned and Bruce sighed. Natasha was absolutely determined to get him a date come hell or high water!

"What about Agent Sharon Carter?" Nat suggested.

"No, she's Peggy's granddaughter." Steve protested.

"Okay, then who?" Nat asked. Steve froze in terror. He wasn't ready to answer that!

"No comment." Steve finally said.

"Really? Do you have any interest in anyone?" Nat was skeptical. Steve started to sweat. All of sudden, Trip and Skye walked up to join them.

"Agent Romanov, I have a question." Skye said.

"What is it?" Nat asked. While Nat was being distracted, Steve ran. When Nat turned back around, she glared at the spot where Steve once stood.

'This isn't over yet.' she vowed.

While Nat was discovering that she had lost sight of her prey, Steve had stopped near the refreshment table. He sighed in relief as he looked around. Safe at last. Then he saw a familiar face.

"Can we leave now, punk?" Bucky asked as he slung an arm over his friend's shoulders.

"Sure." Steve smiled at his friend and secret love.

"Good." Bucky replied, as they started to head towards the elevators.

* * *

Meanwhile, Loki had arrived. He landed silently on the roof near the penthouse. He looked around as he settled in to wait. Ten minutes later, he decided to go in. He walked towards the penthouse building and saw the ongoing party indoors. Opening a door, Loki quietly slipped inside, concealing himself amongst guests.

'Time to find brother dearest and his lady love.' Loki silently vowed as he began his search.


	4. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony starts scheming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3 as promised. This is definitely the last update for now!

Loki searched the entire room for ten minutes before throwing his arms up in anger. As his body went tense with white-hot fury.

'Blast it! So much for my wonderful plan! However, brother's pesky friends will do just nicely.' he decided. Then he turned and rapidly pulled out the aphrodisiac mix. Speed walking to the refreshment table, he then poured it into the punch bowl. With that business concluded, he left the party as quietly as he had entered. The villain was totally unaware that he had been seen.

Meanwhile, Tony turned and saw the villain. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Loki pour something into the punch. He immediately dashed towards the god, only to find his way blocked by the crowd of people. A few minutes later, he managed to make his way to the refreshment table. However, Loki was nowhere to be seen. Frowning, Tony looked around some more before he took the punch bowl to the kitchen.

"JARVIS, run a scan on this bowl. Get back to me with the results." he requested. A moment later, Jarvis cleared his throat.

"Sir, there is an aphrodisiac in your punch." the AI announced. Tony perked up and smirked. He now had an idea.

'Snowflake needs to get laid badly. And since Capsicle is 'ACE,' he can drink the damned punch without feeling the effects.' Tony thought while all the while pouring two cups of punch and poking his head out of the kitchen. He then beckoned to a young boy. The boy was named Harley Keener. When Harley walked over to the millionaire. Tony had some important instructions for the him.

"Harley, I want you to take these cups of punch to Steve and Bucky's floor." he told Harley.

"Sure thing, boss." Harley nodded as he took said cups and started to head towards the elevator. Tony poured extra cups. He might need these.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Avengers and their friends partied together. They were having fun. Clint and Nat were enjoying themselves on the dance floor while Bruce talked quietly with Jemma and Leo. Sam and Rhodey were visiting the bar. Stephen was patiently answering questions from the younger rookie SHIELD agents. The surgeon soaked up the attention. He was completely unaware of what would happen later.

* * *

A hour later, Sam was confused. He had been looking for Steve for over ten minutes. But was coming up empty. Maybe someone had seen him? Sam decided to try the younger rookie agents first.

"Have you seen Steve?" he asked an agent.

"No, sorry." the agent responded.

"Thanks anyway." Sam sighed as he resumed his search. Meanwhile, Clint, Nat, and Bruce had taken a break from their various activities and headed to the kitchen to get something non-alcoholic to drink.

"There's some drinks. I don't know where the rest went." Clint mentioned as he spotted said cups of punch. The trio each took a cup and drank the punch.

* * *

 Ten minutes later, the effects kicked in. Clint and Natasha began to get very handsy as they exchanged steamy kisses. Everyone stared at the usually reserved couple with shock. They knew that Natasha preferred to keep her personal life private. So why was she acting like this? May was the first person to recover from her shock.

"Get a room, you two!" May promptly scolded the duo.

"Gladly." Clint replied as he picked Nat up and carried her to the elevator. Meanwhile, Bruce felt strange. He held his head, as he felt light-headed and his skin became visibly green. All of sudden, his clothes ripped as he shot up in height. A moment later, he let out a furious roar.

Meanwhile, Sam was still searching with no luck, when a loud bellow drew his attention. He and everyone else turned only to see a visibly angry Hulk standing in Bruce's place. Everyone began to panic. Something must be wrong. The Hulk roared again. All of Sam's worry about his friend was instantly shelved for the moment, he had another friend to calm down first.

* * *

 In the meantime, Harley had delivered the cups to Bucky and Steve's floor.

"I made this, can you please try it? Let me know if it came out right?" Harley requested.

"Sure, thing kiddo." Steve smiled as he accepted the cups.

"Thanks!" Harley smiled as he left. Bucky was suspicious.

"How do we know this isn't another of Stark Junior's jokes?" he asked warily.

"Bucky, please be nice," Steve pleaded as he gave his friend pleading puppy eyes. Bucky groaned, he never could say no to his adorable punk.

"Fine, I'll drink the punch, dammit!" Bucky growled as he relented. Then the friends drank the punch and sat down to watch the Lord of the Rings trilogy. The pair quickly were engrossed in the movie, that they were complete unaware that they were being spied on. A certain god had decided to drop by and check on the super soldier that his brother called his 'Shield brother.'

'He will make a perfect test subject.' Loki decided as he weaved together several spells on the oblivious Captain. However he had to take some extra care due to the Winter Soldier using the captain as a teddy bear. After he was finished adding the spells, Loki checked his handiwork one final time before vanishing back to his apartment.

'The is going to be quite the masterpiece! I can't wait to see the outcome!' Loki was beside himself with glee, as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.


	5. The Heat Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve finally gives in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. I updated the tags to warn for dubious consent because of the aphrodisiacs. I don't know about you guys, but I never saw Steve as the type to just jump in bed with someone without going out on a date or two first. He's too much of a gentleman for that. Look, he was all shy and awkward while speaking with Peggy and Private Lorraine in 1943! As for Bucky, there's not much info on him, if he was getting some, he certainly didn't brag about it. I don't see him being the 'kiss and tell' type. But I doubt he has actually gotten any sex since 1944. And those days he would have way too much trust issues to be comfortable with casual sex. From what I remember of the WS was that he was more like a ghost and an assassin. He was their weapon. Nope, I cannot see HYDRA using him to seduce anyone-not when they have other agents such as Ward willing to do that.  
> Anyway, sorry for the dubious consent involved in this smut, I promise to make up for it in future chapters!

Bucky and Steve were watching the Lord of Rings trilogy, when all of sudden they began to feel hot and uncomfortable.

"Bucky, what's going on?" Steve asked his friend. He had a confused look on his face as he started to shift around. He felt uncomfortable and hard? Why was this happening? His body has never felt like this before. Bucky just shifted around. His pants were too tight and they were killing him. Why did he have an erection? This didn't happen until he'd drank the punch. Wait-the punch?!

"Steve, there had to be something in that punch Harley brought us. I didn't feel like this until he brought us those glasses." Bucky stated. Steve's eyes widened as he remembered something.

"Harley was here because of Tony. Tony invited him to the party." Steve responded in dawning horror. Bucky was busy looking at his erection, until realization hit. Stark did this! He then got angry.

"That son of a bitch! He has taken this thing way too far!" Bucky growled.

"I'm feeling hard, Bucky. Is that okay?" Steve asked as he continued to squirm around.

"You're aroused, Steve. Whatever Stark did has us feeling frisky." Bucky explained.

"Oh no," Steve whined. He was conflicted. He'd always loved Bucky, but he'd kept silent, not wanting to lose his dearest friend. But now he was unable to keep his feelings hidden any longer. He kept getting those urges to 'jump Bucky.'

"I love you, Buck. I'm so sorry, but I couldn't ruin our friendship. I was so scared, Bucky. You was all I had left after my mom died." Steve finally admitted. Bucky was speechless. His best friend has loved him for so long. Bucky had mixed feelings. On one hand,  he was angry at Stark, but he was also happy about Steve being in love with him. For so long, he had despaired of having to keep his not so platonic love a secret.

"I thought I was the only person feeling this way." Bucky confessed. Steve grabbed Bucky and hugged him. He'd never been this happy before. Bucky returned the hug.

* * *

Bucky and Steve were enjoying their hug, they liked being this close to the other person. All of sudden, their arousal became too much. Steve was disappointed. He didn't want to just jump in bed with Bucky. This situation wasn't what he had in mind for his first time having sex. Bucky was feeling the same way, he didn't want to scare Steve off, Steve deserved better than this. Plus the last time he actually had sex was in 1944. He wasn't about to have what Stark and Barton called 'casual sex'. Hell no! He didn't want to jump in bed with just anyone. What if they turned out to be HYDRA? So he had resorted to solo hand jobs and such. As a result, he had only his memories to go on. What if he messed up and hurt Steve? The fury he had within him was building. Stark Junior was SO dead.

Meanwhile, Steve's hormones progressively got worse. He began to get something similar to a fever. Finally, he couldn't hold back any longer.

"I'm so sorry," Steve said before he jumped into Bucky's lap. He locked their lips together, moaning when they touched. Bucky was startled but then slowly he returned the kiss. Eventually their common sense was taken over by their sexual appetite. Bucky carried Steve to their bedroom. They had been sharing a room since they first moved in. They quickly stripped each other of their clothing and fell onto the king bed. Bucky rummaged through a drawer for lube. He then put some on his fingers and began to prepare Steve. He kissed him as he began his preparation. Steve grunted, feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

"Relax." Bucky coaxed. So Steve forced himself to relax, and eventually the discomfort went away. So Bucky added another finger, moving them in and out. Soon, he was up to three fingers. Steve began to moan against Bucky's mouth.

"You're ready," Bucky decided as he slicked himself up. He kissed Steve gently as he pushed in. Steve's small whimpers sounded against his lips.

"You're kinda big." Steve giggled. Bucky laughed too, before he started to move. He kissed Steve's neck. Steve moaned as he was lavished with attention. Bucky sucked hickeys onto his neck as he found a rhythm, pulling out and thrusting back in.

"Speed up, please! You're too slow!" Steve groaned. Bucky began to move faster and harder. Steve let out a loud groan as Bucky hit his pleasure spot.

"More!" he exclaimed. Bucky pulled out and slammed back in hard, hitting his spot every time. Five minutes passed before Steve felt himself getting close to the edge.

"I'm close," Steve panted as he grabbed his penis and started to bring himself off. Bucky smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch yourself, that's mine." he ordered.

"You're evil." Steve pouted. Bucky smirked and kissed Steve. He then resumed thrusting and soon came. He spilled his seed deep inside Steve. He kept moving until Steve came shortly afterwards, spilling white semen all over their stomachs. Bucky then pulled out causing Steve to whimper. The pair laid down, panting and relaxing. They were sticky with sweat and come. The pair was also extremely tired.

"Has it worn off yet?" Steve asked the brunette as he relaxed in the bed.

"I have no idea." Bucky responded as his body also went limp.

"I hope it doesn't happen again. That was intense." Steve responded. While he didn't mind being this close with Bucky, it was way too early in their relationship, they had just confessed their love! He would have liked to have a few dates first. Plus Bucky was still healing from being touch starved for so long.

"I'm going to murder Tony if we have to have sex again." Bucky vowed. While the sex had been fun, neither of them were even remotely ready to take that step. Then Steve started feeling hot again.

"No, it's happening again." he gasped.

"I'm killing him." Bucky promised as he rolled over and pushed into Steve again. The effects were stronger this time, so Bucky started off rough. He panted into Steve's neck as he started thrusting in and out. They easily got into a rhythm.

"Let's change positions," Bucky finally grunted as he wrapped Steve's legs around his waist. He then pulled him up into his lap. Steve groaned louder and panted as he grabbed the older man's shoulders. Bucky was buried deeper in him than he was before. They then kissed roughly. The pair bit at each other's lips and sucked on their tongues. Bucky resumed moving, making sure to hit Steve's special spot every time. Steve gasped as he came, his inner muscles clamped down on Bucky's manhood. Bucky cursed as he came, spilling his hot seed deep inside Steve. Steve squirmed as he felt the familiar warmth inside. Moments later, exhaustion took over and they found themselves in serious need of a nap.

Four hours later, Steve woke up a sweaty mess. His sheets were soaked through. Steve was disoriented. He got up and stumbled to the bathroom. He used the toilet and started a shower. Scrubbing, he wiped away all the sweat and come from his skin. Minutes later, he got out of the shower, changed into a pair of sweat pants and limped into the kitchen. Five minutes later, Steve was eating a sandwich when the burning heat returned. Whining, he finished his sandwich and ran to the bathroom. He barely noticed that the bathroom was occupied until he tried to bring himself off. Meanwhile, Bucky was finishing up his shower. He went to step out of the shower and caught Steve halfway through. Bucky grabbed Steve and wrapped his fingers around Steve's cock halting his orgasm.

"I warned you." Bucky growled, he was feeling possessive of Steve.

"You're terrible!" Steve whined as Bucky refused to release his grip.

"You only get to come on my cock. Understood?" Bucky commanded as he pulled Steve's pants off completely. When Steve was nude, Bucky picked Steve up. Then Bucky carried Steve to the bed. He laid down and Steve straddled his waist. Steve groaned as he started to sink down on Bucky's cock. He leaned forward to kiss Bucky, Bucky returned the kiss, pulling back after a minute.

"Ride me." Bucky ordered. Steve pulled himself up and then sank back down, gasping as he felt Bucky's cock hit his prostate. Steve then repeated his actions, soon settling into a rhythm. Soon, he was moaning as he rode his lover, making sure to angle for that spot. Bucky helped him by gripping his hips and pulling him down. Steve got closer to his climax. It was taking him a lot longer to get him off this time, but he was getting there. Then Bucky sat up and pulled Steve down on him, his cock hitting Steve's prostate. Steve moaned loudly as he was impaled on Bucky's cock. Unable to constrain himself any longer, Steve soon came, spilling his seed all over their bellies. As he climaxed, his inner muscles clenched down around Bucky, squeezing him. Slumping forward, he looked completely out of it. Bucky held on to Steve's hips as he spilled his seed deep inside Steve. Bucky then laid back down and carefully pulled Steve off of his lap. After he'd done so, he gently pushed Steve onto his side. He kissed the nape of Steve's neck and hugged him close. Steve sighed happily. The rest of the night was spent sleeping, eating, and having sex to satisfy their urges. In between, there also was plenty of loving and affectionate cuddling.


	6. Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's prank gets back to Pepper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. It took me over 5 hours to finish this. Ch 6 will either be out tmw or next week, depending on how long it gets for the replacement computer to be set up. Sorry everyone! I promise to make up for the possible delay.  
> On another note, part of Loki's plan is revealed.

The morning after the dinner party, Bruce woke up in a glass box in the basement. He had been put there when he Hulk'd out. He looked at himself and discovered that except for a blanket, he was naked. When the now mortified Bruce looked around at his surroundings, he saw a group of three Avengers and several SHIELD agents camped out. There were sleeping bags and assorted cots placed in the room. The group was taking turns watching Bruce.

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

"He's awake," an agent said, pointing at Bruce. Phil and Sam went over to the box.

"Something was in your drink last night. It made you Hulk out." Sam explained.

"Oh no! Clint and Natasha drank the same thing as me." Bruce groaned.

"Aha! That's why they were feeling each other up!" Skye exclaimed. All of sudden a panicked Fitz arrived with Trip and Jemma in tow.

"Guys! Pepper is back and she is furious! Stay in here!" Fitz yelled. Several agents and Rhodey looked terrified.

"What else happened?" Bruce asked. Everyone stared at him. Well, that can't be good.

"Well, it's a long story," Fitz began as Jemma and Trip started to hand out cups filled with coffee, and plates with toast, eggs, and fruit on them.

While Bruce was waking up, Pepper had stalked into the Tower. She was beyond furious with Tony again. Fitz had Coulson call her after he got back the results on the punch. Fitz, Jemma, and Trip was on their way out of the kitchen with breakfast when they saw the livid Pepper. They stood still and snuck into the elevator. After a few tense minutes, the elevator arrived at the penthouse. As Pepper stepped out and in the penthouse, Fitz quickly hit the button for the basement.

"Tony, I'm home!" Pepper announced. Tony gulped when he heard his furious girlfriend. He was in for it now!

Meanwhile in the basement, Fitz was explaining the previous night to Bruce.

"It goes like this." Fitz began.

_Guests ran out of the penthouse when they saw that the Hulk had made an appearance. Sam was trying to calm down the Hulk down to no avail._

_"Calm down, big guy. There is no danger here. We are all fine." Sam was pleading with his angry teammate. But the Hulk was high on adrenaline. The aphrodisiac Loki had used was too potent. So the agents and what was left of the Avengers struggled to calm him. They were like live wires. They needed to be ready for anything. In the end, May came up with a plan._

_"We need extra strength tranquilizers." May said. Trip left to get the tranquilizers. About 15 minutes later, they all shot out tranquilizers and put the Hulk to sleep._

_"What did he consume before he Hulk'd out?" Fitz asked everyone._

_"He got some punch from the kitchen." Stephen mentioned._

_"If it was the same punch I analyzed earlier Dr. Strange, it contained an aphrodisiac." Jarvis spoke up. Tony groaned. He'd messed up big time. Everyone turned to stare at their host.  
_

"That's basically what happened." Fitz finished. Bruce had his head in his hands.

"No wonder she is angry." he groaned.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Clint and Natasha groaned as they woke up. Their bedsheets were stained and messy. The pair was confused. What had happened last night? Clint had some scratch marks down his back and numerous hickeys.

"I'm sore. What happened?" Nat moaned as she rubbed her eyes.

"I don't know. All I know is that I got overheated." Clint answered.

"I think we need to ask the others." Nat replied as she rolled over to get dressed.

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve woke up in their bed, they went to sit up. Bucky grimaced, he hasn't felt this sore in over 70 years. He had healing scratch marks on his back and shoulders. Steve whimpered, he felt extremely sore and tender in certain places. They were confused at first until realization hit them.

"Oh my God! We had sex! It was wonderful, but we weren't really ready." Steve gasped. Bucky nodded his agreement before doing a double take.

"Wait, the hickeys are still there, Stevie." he said. Steve looked down at himself, yup the love bites were still fresh.

"The serum prevents me from bruising for long periods." he blinked in confusion.

"That prank should have never worked." Bucky was frowning. Shortly after the best friends had reunited, they had a long discussion about what the serum had done to their bodies. Their inability to get drunk was merely the tip of the iceberg.

"Thor gave us this Asgardian liquor that I could actually get drunk off." Steve mentioned. The pair was tense as they both spoke. While they secretly blamed themselves for the events of the previous night, they also needed to be honest with each other if they were going to figure this out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor and Jane were returning to the Tower from their night out. Thor had been contacted by Darcy and Jane by Jemma.

"What has happened?" Thor asked in a confused voice.

"That's a long story." Trip groaned.

"For starters, here's a strange note from Loki." Darcy frowned at the contents. She couldn't make heads or tails of it. Skye took the note and started to read it out loud.

"Your precious Captain has lost his healing capabilities. He is now a mere mortal." Skye read. Trip spoke up.

"Wait, what does he mean by mere mortal?" Trip asked.

"Does that mean he's tiny again?" Darcy wanted to know. As on cue, the agents started talking at once. They really wanted to know what Loki meant! Meanwhile, Thor was visibly mortified.

* * *

A hour later, the Avengers gathered in the penthouse. The SHIELD agents had left earlier. Jane had dragged Darcy out for a few hours, so the Avengers could talk. Pepper, Bucky, and Steve were all glaring at the now fidgeting Tony. Everyone else stared at Steve. He was blushing furiously and the hickeys were still on his neck. He also seemed to be in pain? Currently, Bucky was the most furious of the three. He wanted to hurt Tony, but he wouldn't for Pepper's sake. At least, not yet.

"What were you thinking?!" Pepper shouted.

"Loki spiked the punch. I was trying to get rid of it." Tony defended his case.

"Not again!" Thor moaned into embarrassment. Was there no end to Loki's antics?

"Is this about that bet?" Bruce asked. Steve and Bucky turned to him.

"What bet?" Steve asked.

"Natasha and Tony had a bet about whether you were asexual or not." Stephen explained. Sam face palmed.

"Enough! We are more than tired of hearing about Steve's love life!" he exclaimed just as Steve exploded. The super-soldier was fed up, he was running on less than eight hours of sleep, and his posterior was killing him. He could barely walk without aid. He didn't know why his healing factor wasn't working. He was so **_done._ **

"You what?! You know what? I am done. I am sick of you and Natasha meddling with my life. My love life is none of your damn business. Stop trying to mess with my life and deal with your own. Both of you are so hell bent on that, that you'd make a bet? Much less drag Bucky in your schemes? Well, screw you!" Steve shouted as he jumped up and started pacing the floor. Bucky jumped up and lunged for Tony. Steve stopped him, shaking his head. It wasn't worth it. But Bucky was still furious. He shook all the while clenching both of his fists. His eyes were glazed over. That abruptly changed when Steve all of suddenly collapsed with a groan. Bucky looked over. He then carefully picked up Steve and took him to their floor.

* * *

Five minutes later, Bucky and Steve were in their bedroom. Steve was lying on their bed, while Bucky watched over him. Since Steve had collapsed, the former assassin had been watching him carefully. Steve hadn't collapsed like this in a long time. Eventually, Steve woke up with a groan. His legs had given out because he was beyond sore and he also had passed out from exhaustion. Steve blushed when he recognized their surroundings.

"You're awake. I thought you was hurt." Bucky sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry. You didn't have to worry. I didn't get enough sleep last night." Steve apologized.

"Hey, Steve. I meant it when I said that I love you. You are my everything, and I will always worry. There is no need to apologize for something you couldn't control." Bucky responded. Steve sighed, he was still feeling guilty for forcing Bucky's hand.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped you like that. I know you're still recovering from not having an intimate touch for decades." Steve responded.

"If it wasn't for you making the first move, I would have. It was getting overwhelming." Bucky reassured his worried boyfriend. Steve smiled at Bucky and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, too." he replied. Bucky kissed Steve firmly. Then he laid down beside him, wrapping his arms around Steve.


	7. The Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve gets some serious news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The replacement computer is finally up. So here's ch 6. Sorry if this is kinda short, it's more of a filler chapter. Ch 7 will be posted right after.

6 weeks had passed since the party. Everything was almost back to normal. Bucky and Steve had revealed to the Avengers and their other friends that they had became lovers and it was Tony's fault. When Tony tried to protest, Clint slapped a hand over his mouth. Sam and some others apologized for the bet. Even through they had no prior knowledge of it, they felt bad. The lovers were confused about Steve's healing. Bucky healed at a much faster rate than Steve. One day, they got their answers in the form of a mortified Thor.

"I am so sorry, Captain and Sergeant." Thor apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" Bucky wanted to know.

"Loki spiked the punch with some kind of potion and he made you in a mortal, Captain." Thor explained. Bucky frowned in confusion while Steve turned pale with horror.

"Who's Loki?" Bucky frowned.

"Loki is my brother. He attacked Midgard years ago." Thor explained.

"We don't blame you, big guy." Bucky reassured. Thor sighed in relief.

After Steve had discovered that hot water was soothing on his sore muscles, he had quit taking tylenol. He didn't want to become dependent on painkillers, because he wasn't sure when his healing abilities would return. Now he was healed enough to walk around without a risk of collapsing. Tony was still in the doghouse with everyone. Natasha had not been amused when she discovered why she and Clint had lost 12 hours of time. Thor became the leader and when Coulson's team joined forces, May led. Thor was currently focused on locating Loki. Everyone wanted Steve to be back to normal and Loki was the only person- er god with the answers. Coulson benched Steve until he healed. Coulson was serious about it. He didn't need Steve to be anymore injured than he was now. Steve grumbled and complained, but he knew it was for the best. Almost everything was fine and dandy.

* * *

One morning, Steve was extremely sick. It has Bucky seriously worried. Steve was slumped over the open toilet bowl.

"It's just the flu. Maybe that potion lowered my immune system, too." Steve replied. Bucky raised his eyebrows in doubt.

"We should go to the infirmary." Bucky suggested as he furrowed his brows. Steve blinked in surprise, he knew that his lover now had a life-lasting phobia of medical officials. He got twitchy when he had to go in for a checkup and he was extremely leery of entrusting Steve to said officials.

"You're that worried? It is nothing, Buck." Steve tried to reassure his worried lover.

"Let's just get to that gathering. We'll finish this discussion later." Bucky promised as he sighed.

* * *

 A hour later, the Avengers were having lunch together. They ate hot dogs and fries for lunch.

"Steve, are you feeling any better?" Natasha asked her friend. Steve was eating a chili dog. He went to attempt another bite only to discover that the smell was repulsive. He abruptly got up and ran for the bathroom to vomit. Bucky immediately went after his lover.

"Okay, now I can't eat." Bruce declared as he pushed his plate away.

"Does that answer your question?" Clint asked Nat. Nat sighed as she nodded. Meanwhile Bucky had caught up to Steve in the bathroom. Bucky gasped when he looked at Steve. His face had a greenish tinge to it and he was sweaty.

"I'm going to take you to get checked out." he decided on the spot. Steve looked at the brunette's set face and sighed. There was no use arguing with his lover, not when he got in his protector! mode.

* * *

 15 minutes later, Bucky and Steve walked into the infirmary. Natasha was sitting in the waiting room. She was tense. Steve and Bucky stared at her with confusion.

"Hey, Nat. Why are you here?" Steve greeted the redhead.

"I might be pregnant." Natasha responded.

"Pregnant? Are you sure?" Steve asked.

"I'm nauseous and my cycle is late. Plus Clint and I didn't use protection." Nat listed. Bucky grimaced, he really didn't want to know about Nat's feminine issues. Steve blushed and Natasha rolled her eyes. Eventually, Natasha was called in. After a few minutes, she walked out of the office and the infirmary. Steve then went inside with Bucky in tow. Bucky stood by Steve as he was examined. The doctor took blood and sent it to be tested. The test returned swiftly. The doctor took a look and was stunned.

* * *

 Four minutes later, Pepper and Maria Hill were going over security updates. The two women were startled when a loud scream traveled down the hall. Exchanging puzzled looks, the women got up and looked out of the door.

"What was that about?" Pepper asked.


	8. Accepting Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has to come to terms with the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Sorry if it is kinda short!  
> Loki's plan is further revealed, but the full scale of what he did will be covered in the next chapter. Remember-Loki cast more than one spell!

"I have no idea." Maria frowned. The two women had just discovered a bizarre scene outside Pepper's office. It was pure chaos. Maria and Pepper saw a destroyed doctor's office. Steve was looking shaken. Bucky was nowhere to be seen.

"That's strange, Bucky was supposed to be with Steve." Pepper frowned as she and Maria went to get Steve.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Tony was in very deep trouble. He was running for his life. A livid Bucky Barnes stalked down the hallway armed with a service knife. Stark Industries employees immediately scattered when they saw a furious Winter Soldier stomp down the hallway.

"Help! It's like DC all over again!" an intern screamed.

"Wait, he has short hair and no mask." someone else pointed out. The workers did a double take, yup- he was clean-shaven and his hair was cut in a military style. Tony shivered with fear as he continued to flee from Bucky. However he was running out of energy and hiding places to boot. Just then, Maria arrived and came to the rescue.

"Steve needs you." she said to the angry Bucky.

In the meantime, Bruce was looking confused. He, Clint, and Nat was in the common room with Steve. Clint was laying on the floor in a dead faint. The archer had been shocked to find out about his impending fatherhood, however his leader's pregnancy had proved to be the final straw.

"How is it possible for you to be pregnant?" Bruce wanted to know.

"I have no idea!" Steve exclaimed. He was stressed and scared. While everyone else were so on edge. Just then Pepper opened the door and Maria brought Bucky back in. Steve ran up to his lover and hugged him tightly. Bucky calmed down and returned the hug.

* * *

A hour later, the Avengers minus Thor all gathered in the penthouse. Jane, Darcy, and Pepper also were there. Bucky was holding Steve in his arms protectively while growling at Tony. Tony was staying well out of Bucky's range. Clint was looking mortified. The archer wasn't going to be able to live down his fainting act anytime soon.

"I am here to announce that Steve and Natasha are pregnant." Bruce announced before he took a seat. Everyone gasped. Natasha was always very careful about using protection and Steve being pregnant?! It was all a big shock. Bucky jumped up with a growl. He had harbored serious resentment towards Howard for his role in Project Rebirth. He wanted Steve safe at home, not on the front-lines. But no, Stark had to go and paint a red, blue, and white target on Steve, dammit! Now, Stark junior was following in dear old dad's footsteps! HYDRA would never leave Steve alone now!

"You are definitely worse than your father!" Bucky yelled at Tony. Steve groaned and put his face in his hands. He knew about Bucky resenting Howard. How could he not know? He could always read Bucky's emotions, and vice versa. It was a side effect of being best friends with the older brunette since childhood. Meanwhile Sam and some of the other Avengers were confused. What did Howard Stark have to do with Steve being pregnant? Tony was just plain angry, how dare Barnes compare him to his father?!

"You son of a bitch!" Tony yelled. He stood up and stomped towards Bucky. Rhodey and Bruce ran forwards to restrain their furious friend. The meeting dissolved in chaos.

* * *

 A few hours later, Clint and Natasha were on their floor. They were snuggled closely together on the living room sofa.

"I'm going to be a horrible dad. I had an awful father, so what makes this any different?" Clint was saying.

"I really want to be a good mother. I want this baby to have the childhood I never had." Nat replied. Clint took Natasha's hand. She squeezed it, giving him a genuine smile. They would do this. They could do this.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were in their bedroom. They were talking about children. They'd both wanted to have them, but never thought about actually carrying the child.

"I'm scared, Stevie. HYDRA is still out there and what if they find out about this? I cannot lose you and our unborn baby." Bucky spoke as he wrapped his arms around Steve carefully.

"I worry, too, Buck, but what will that accomplish? We can't just sit here and go through this pregnancy in fear." Steve responded as he snuggled in his lover's arms.

"However, how did you and Natasha get pregnant? What exactly was in that potion?" Bucky wanted to know.

"We need to get Thor back here. What if Loki did something?" Steve pondered.

"He'll pay. I won't leave one bone unbroken." Bucky vowed. Steve kissed his cheek to calm him.

"Don't stress too much." Steve said. Bucky gave a small smile and pecked Steve on the lips.

"We'll be just fine." Bucky promised.


	9. Permanent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen runs some tests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. This is the chapter in which everyone finally finds out the full scale of the spells Loki used.

A few days later, Tony, Bucky and Steve, Bruce, and Stephen met in the lab. They needed to discuss Steve's pregnancy. Steve was still worried by Tony's anger and Bucky's edginess. Bruce and Stephen were still perplexed by the idea of male pregnancy. They knew it was possible for males to get pregnant in Asgard, but it was also rare. They called those males carriers.

"How could a potion meant to slow healing and increase sexual drive alter male sexual organs?" Bruce pondered.

"Let's run tests. Maybe we can find where Loki got it from. This is a huge medical mystery!" Tony suggested as he buzzed with excitement.

"Why do Starks always treat Steve like a lab rat?!" Bucky exploded. Tony glared and clenched his fists. Bucky was red in the face with anger. Steve groaned. Not again! Bruce and Stephen were confused, they exchanged puzzled glances before they looked to Steve.

"What did Howard do?" Bruce asked. Steve sighed as he began to explain.

"Project Rebirth. When Bucky first saw me, after he got past his shock. He was so pissed. He didn't understand what else the serum could do. Plus he'd been tortured by Zola and he saw Red Skull rip off his face mask. So he was beyond wary. Phillips made matters worse when he said I was a lab rat." Steve revealed, all the while looking uncomfortable as he spoke. The comment really hurt him. Tony went pale. He felt bad for calling Steve something so rude and hurtful. In the meantime, Bucky was angry. After everything HYDRA had done to him, he didn't trust scientists _**at all**_. He only trusted Bruce and Stark because of Steve. Trusting a scientist with Steve's safety and well-being was really pushing it.

"Stephen can do them. He's a neutral party and a magician to boot." Bruce suggested. Bucky nodded and let him run the tests.

* * *

A few hours later, the Avengers met with Fury, Coulson and Coulson's team. Bucky and Steve were elsewhere. Thor was still searching for Loki, so it was the remaining seven Avengers.

"We will need your team to be our permanent backup. Since Steve will be benched for a bit longer than we predicted." Bruce began. Phil was confused and Fury was his usual annoyed self. Trip had questions.

"What did Loki mean by Steve being a mortal?" Trip asked. The Avengers looked nervous. They didn't want to tell them the truth yet.

"He's not healing quickly enough." Clint replied, before covering his mouth quickly. Oops-he hadn't meant to slip up!

* * *

The next day, all of the Avengers minus Thor met. Thor was out searching for Loki.

"After running the tests, they concluded that Loki used multiple spells. Some can be reversed, but others are permanent." Stephen revealed as he frowned at the scroll with the results. Everyone was worried to hear what spells would be permanent.

"What kind of spells?" Nat wanted to know.

"The spell that is slowing his healing will be easily reversible, but we must wait for the baby to be born. There also were some other spells we didn't know about." Stephen began.

"What spells?" Steve was worried.

"Your strength, speed, and over half of the super-soldier abilities were also affected. They can also be reserved." Stephen explained.

"Good thing, Phil benched you." Clint stated. Steve nodded as he sighed. He would hate to be a liability in middle of a fight.

"However, the spell that made Steve become a carrier, is permanent. He'll be able to have more children." Stephen finished. Steve began to look faint.

"We must keep this a secret. If HYDRA finds out, that would lead to serious repercussions." Bucky stated as he wrapped an arm around Steve. He laid a protective hand over Steve's belly.

"Thank God, General Ross isn't here!" Bruce was relieved. He knew that the general was still obsessed with getting his own personal army filled with super-soldiers. His super-soldier teammate being a carrier would be a dream come true. Steve was looking upset with both Bruce and Bucky's warnings. He needed to be more careful. The other men began to look faint. It could've happened to any of them. Natasha giggled at her terrified looking teammates.

"Loki went after Steve because he is Thor's closest friend." she pointed out.

"Really? I thought it was because Steve faced off against him in Germany." Tony commented.

"You did what?" Bucky gave Steve a pointed look. How many times would his punk face off with men twice his size?

"I had just woken up from the ice! Cut me some slack, please!" Steve pleaded. Bucky sighed as he relented. Natasha had a question for him.

"What will you do about Loki? He did this to Steve." Nat asked.

"I will never forgive that trickster for putting Steve in more danger." Bucky vowed.

* * *

 A hour later, Tony and Pepper were still in their room. Tony enjoyed holding Pepper again. He'd slept in a different room from her for some time. She was upset with him but now she has forgiven him somewhat.

"I hope we can keep Steve safe from HYDRA and that general Bruce mentioned. I also want Thor to find Loki." Tony stated.

"I hope so, too. He could do more damage." Pepper frowned. Even through their bodies were relaxed, they couldn't help being worried.

"I messed up really bad. All of this happened because of me." Tony was feeling guilty.

"We didn't know what he was up to. There was no way of knowing that it would change his sexual organs." Pepper reassured her lover.

"I still shouldn't have given them the punch." Tony sighed.

"It's good that you regret what you've done. Now, we just have to move on the best we can." Pepper responded.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Thor had finally tracked down Loki. He was hiding in an abandoned apartment in Manhattan.

"You fool! You harmed Steve!" Thor shouted as he flung the door open and slammed Loki up against the nearest wall. Loki smirked at Thor's anger. Thor had retrieved magic cuffs from Stephen. He used them to capture Loki.

"You are not getting away." Thor growled. He then pulled Loki away from the wall and walked him out.

In the meantime, Jane, Darcy, and Steve were in the conference room at the Tower. They had a Skype comm open for when Thor checked in with them. The Tower was secure against all kinds of unwanted eavesdroppers. A moment later, Thor called in.

"I have captured Loki. I will be taking him back to the Allfather for judgment." Thor announced.

"Thank God! I thought he would do much worse if he wasn't captured." Steve sighed in relief. Thor looked at his teammate.

"Why are you here, Steve?" Thor asked in puzzlement.

"Loki's potion made me a carrier. His spell made it permanent. I'm seven weeks pregnant with Bucky's kid, Thor." Steve explained as he covered his stomach with both of his hands protectively.

"A carrier?! He made you a carrier?!" Thor nearly exploded.

"What does homing pigeons have to do with Steve?" Darcy asked with a confused look on her face.

"A carrier is a male that can safely carry and deliver a child." Jane explained. Darcy's jaw dropped while Steve had a pained look on his face.

"Please do not tell anyone outside the team or our group. Bucky is already worried about HYDRA finding out." he pleaded.

"We promise not to tell." Jane and Darcy vowed. Thor felt guilty. If he'd been more responsible and watched over Loki better, Steve wouldn't be a carrier.

"By the way, Bucky would like to meet with Loki. He isn't happy with him for turning me in a huge target for any ambitious government official and war criminals." Steve finished.

"We'll talk to you soon, Thor." Jane promised, as she blew him a kiss. She ended the chat and went offline.


	10. Judgment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor takes Loki to the Allfather and Frigga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. I'm at the halfway mark. But I'm stuck on which fic idea I want to work on. Only three stand out to me so far. More on those in the notes at the end of the chapter.  
> Sorry, if this chapter is kinda short. It is mostly a filler and about Thor and Loki.

Thor and Loki arrived in Asgard. Thor glared at Loki, who was nonchalant. They soon met with Heimdall, Sif, and the Warrior Three. The warriors blinked in shock when they saw their friend.

"Thor, what do we owe you the pleasure?" Fandral asked.

"I must see Father and Mother." Thor responded.

"Follow me," Sif commanded. She glared at Loki as she started to lead them to the palace.

* * *

A few minutes later, Odin and Frigga were surprised when Sif led Thor and Loki in. Loki was cuffed. The Warrior Three followed them in. Frigga and Odin's eyes immediately fixed on Loki.

"What has happened?" Frigga asked.

"Loki harmed one of my friends. He used potions to slow his healing and used an aphrodisiac to make him a carrier. In addition, he also cast several spells, one of them made him a carrier permanently." Thor explained. Shocked and horrified silence fell.

"May I ask which friend?" Sif wanted to know.

"Steven Rogers. The father of his child is extremely angry." Thor responded.

"I will have your balls for this. Steven is a noble man. He did not deserve this." Sif hissed as she glared daggers at Loki.

"That is just horrible. It could've happened to anyone." the men cringed.

"How could this have happened? I locked up all of the potions." Frigga frowned in confusion while Odin was looking angry.

"You must be punished. You brought irreversible harm to a noble man and now you must pay for it." the Allfather stated. They all looked to Odin for his verdict.

"You will be exiled to Earth. Most of your powers will be stripped and you will be placed under your brother's watch." Odin declared. Loki glared at Odin.

"You are dismissed. Sif, stay behind." Frigga ordered. Everyone nodded before they departed the room.

* * *

 A few hours later, the Warrior Three waved goodbye to Sif and Thor. Loki was cuffed and Sif had her luggage. The female warrior would be accompanying Thor to earth. Her assignment was to help babysit Loki. Sif was curious about seeing earth again.

"Are you ready to return to Midgard?" Heimdall asked. They nodded and then they were gone. The light became bright and the sounds loud. They would soon be on Earth. They couldn't wait.

* * *

 In the meantime, Jane and Darcy sat on the roof, waiting for Thor. In a flash of light, Sif, Thor, and an imprisoned Loki appeared on the roof. Jane hugged Thor and kissed his cheek. The god smiled at her.

"Hi, Sif!" Darcy chirped. She turned to the trickster.

"Loki." she finished. Sif smiled at the woman and Loki glared. Darcy spoke again directing her next sentence to the trickster god.

"You are going to get it now because Steve has a boyfriend. He is a trained assassin and is very protective of Steve." Darcy declared.

* * *

A hour later,  all of the Avengers welcomed Thor and Sif.

"Lady Sif, meet my comrades." Thor introduced. Everyone was happy to see Sif, but not Loki. Clint began to fume and Steve stepped away and stuck close to Bucky.

"Bucky, this is the man that made you a daddy. Meet Loki the trickster." Darcy said to Bucky as she pointed Loki out. Bucky glared at the god. All of sudden, he lunged at Loki and began to beat him black and blue. The Avengers gasped and stared.

"Can I have his balls after you are done?" Sif asked Bucky.

"I'll help you." Nat immediately volunteered. She wanted some payback for what Loki had done to Clint and her unplanned pregnancy! Several males cringed while a frightened Steve backed away from them. He hasn't seen Bucky this furious since the helicarrier. All the hell broke loose and Steve just stepped back into the shadows. Then Thor grabbed Bucky. When Bucky turned to the god, Thor nodded at the scared Steve. The assassin instantly softened and went to Steve.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Stevie." Bucky apologized as he wrapped his arms around him.

"It's okay," Steve responded as he returned the hug. The super-soldier soaked in his lover's affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fic ideas I'm stuck on.  
> 1) Alpha/Omega AU; includes mpreg, multiple time periods; from 1930s to present day (managing the various time periods is giving me trouble)  
> 2) time travel AU: post WS, something went wrong and Bucky or Steve died during Age of Ultron, the surviving friend took brutal revenge on Ultron, his twin accomplices; Tony, HYDRA, and anyone else connected with that fiasco. Then died shortly afterwards/committed suicide? One of the survivors time traveled to 1944 to change things so Bucky never fell off the train/became the Winter Solider. (there is a sequel/followup-it takes place in Avengers movie timeline and maybe beyond)  
> 3) fantasy AU: post WS, Bucky knows who he is, and is still getting his memories back. One day when the Avengers are fighting a wizard. When the wizard sends Steve and Bucky to another world. The wizard then runs away leaving the Avengers with a major problem.  
> While the Avengers struggle to locate the wizard and track down Bucky and Steve. Bucky and Steve ends up having the adventure of their lifetimes, while rediscovering and reigniting their love.  
> So which idea should I go with? Some advice would be nice.


	11. Mistrust and the Unusual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce checks up on Steve and Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Depending on how things pans out, ch 11 should be posted sometimes tmw.

Five weeks had passed since Loki was brought to Earth. Both Natasha and Steve were three months along. Every day Steve would get morning sickness. As soon as he got up from bed, he'd make a beeline to the bathroom. Bucky hated seeing him sick, so he went to get Steve some crackers and ginger ale. When Steve was done emptying the contents of his stomach in the toilet, he got up and splashed water on his face. Then he noticed something odd, so he went to the floor length mirror. He then took a second glance at his stomach and saw it; a little bump.

"Why am I showing so early?" Steve blinked in confusion. His mom; Sarah Rogers had been a nurse and shared her knowledge with her son. So Steve knew that showing this early wasn't normal. All of sudden, he heard Bucky's voice call to him.

"Stevie? I have something you can hold down." Bucky said. Steve walked out to see Bucky holding ginger ale and crackers.

"Thanks." Steve smiled at Bucky as he took said items and showed Bucky his baby bump. When Bucky saw Steve's swelling belly, he was absolutely stunned. The little bump reminded him of his mom's two pregnancies with his little brothers and sister. Bucky touched Steve's belly and gave a small smile. Their baby was in there. Bucky then grinned and kissed Steve. He couldn't wait to be a Dad.

* * *

Three hours later, the Avengers gathered with Jane, Pepper, Darcy, Sif, and Loki. They were having lunch. They ate deli sandwiches and fruit salad. Steve and Natasha were having some of the most bizarre food combinations ever. Steve's roast beef sandwich was layered with pickles, beets, and potato chips. Nat had pastrami, with chocolate syrup and lots of mushrooms. They both had tall glasses of milk to go with their sandwich and salad. Tony and some others grimaced at the disgusting mixture of food. While the rest eyed the weird combos but they didn't dare question it. Clint and Bucky wisely decided to keep quiet, they didn't want to upset the other parent of their child. In the meantime, Nat and Steve were blissfully oblivious to their friends' disgust. They just liked their sandwiches, their child demanded it!

* * *

After lunch, Clint and Natasha were alone. They needed to rest before the next checkup.

"I don't like Loki being here." Clint grumbled. He was still unhappy about Loki staying at the Tower.

"None of us do, but Odin ordered Thor to watch over Loki. Besides, Sif is here and most of his powers were stripped from him." Nat reasoned.

"Sif will keep him in line, then." Clint responded. Meanwhile, Natasha was feeling very grumpy.

"What is so cool about Sif? I could keep Loki in line, too!" she retorted. Clint immediately panicked and tried to calm down his moody lover.

"It's okay, honey. If he tries to use magic, she can handle it." Clint pleaded. Nat instantly simmered down and snuggled into Clint.

* * *

 A hour later, Clint and Natasha went to get a checkup from Bruce. Natasha was helped on the table. After Nat was laying down with her shirt pulled up, Bruce put some gel on her belly. She flinched at the cold gel. As it began to warm, Bruce pressed the wand to her stomach. Soon, they all saw a very tiny curled up form on the screen.

"There's your baby." Bruce smiled. The parents became overwhelmed with emotions as they looked at the black and white image. Clint kissed Natasha's cheek. This was an amazing moment.

When Clint and Nat left, Bucky and Steve entered the office. Bucky was a bit nervous as he accompanied Steve to get an ultrasound.

"Well, it's a bit early for you to be showing." Bruce commented as he pressed the wand to Steve's stomach. He was surprised to see the tiny bump. The tiny fetus soon popped up on screen. Steve grinned at the image while Bucky let a small smile loose.

"Do you know why I'm showing early?" Steve asked.

"It is very unusual. I'd most likely bet on the serum." Bruce mused out loud, before he realized that the serum wasn't working. Bucky eyed Bruce. He wasn't too sure about Bruce wanting to run tests. He still remembered HYDRA's ideas of tests.

"He's a good doctor, Buck. He won't do anything to me." Steve said, as he noticed Bucky's wariness.

"He's still a scientist." Bucky still wasn't too sure about trusting the doctor.

"If my mom was still alive, would you trust her?" Steve asked.

"Of course, I would." Bucky replied.

"Then trust Bruce. He has been respectful of me ever since I arrived here. He has looked out for my well-being and I trust him." Steve requested. Bucky accepted the response. If Steve trusted him, then Bucky could try to.

"Okay, I'll try." Bucky said at last.

* * *

A few hours later, a very puzzled Bruce went through the files of Steve and Natasha. Bruce was unsettled by Steve's weight gain compared to Nat's. His serum wasn't working so that couldn't be the case. He even went through his old medical books. It didn't make sense.

"I can't handle this by myself. This is beyond my area of expertise." Bruce said as he decided to call an old friend. A moment later, he dialed the number on his cell phone.

"Hello? Hey, it's Bruce. I'm calling because I need your help. I have two pregnancies and one is fairly unusual, and I will need your expertise as a midwife." he said.

"You can? Thank you very much. I appreciate it. I'll see you when you get here." Bruce replied as he ended the call.


	12. The Expert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce's friend comes to the Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out ch 12 should be posted sometimes tmw.

Betty Ross was cleaning up after a birth when she got a call. The former biologist turned midwife was surprised. She hadn't heard from Bruce in awhile.

"Oh, I can definitely help. Anything to make sure the pregnancy is healthy and safe." Betty responded.

"I will be there soon. Good bye, Bruce." Betty said. Then the call was ended and Betty left the home saying goodbye to her patient. She had to get packed. She then booked a flight to New York. She couldn't wait to help and see Bruce again.

* * *

While Betty was busy packing for the trip to New York, Sharon and the the SHIELD agents were gathered in a conference room. The group was confused; why has they been called here? Nick Fury was irritated. First, they let an evil god in Stark Tower, and now Steve was pregnant.

"Captain Rogers is pregnant?" Nick announced. He phrased his announcement as a question because he was having problems believing it. Thunk! Phil had fainted dead away, while an extremely confused Sharon was asking questions. She wanted to know how a guy could get pregnant! Everyone else was happy but deeply confused about the scientific implications of this.

"Okay, my Grandpa Gabe's stories make sense now." Trip stated in shock.

"What does your grandpa's stories have to do with Captain being pregnant?" Leo asked.

"He had all sorts of many interesting stories. Several tales that the history books left out. Anyway, back to my original point; is Bucky the father of Steve's baby?" Trip stated.

"He is." Nick responded. The agents stared at Trip before Skye rapidly pounced on the legacy.

"What kind of stories did your grandpa have about Cap and Sarge?" Skye wanted to know. While Trip was occupied for the moment, Sharon continued her line of questioning.

"How could he get pregnant?!" Sharon asked.

"It's Loki's fault." Nick grumbled.

"How is that possible?" Jemma wanted to know.

"It was a potion/spell mix." Nick answered.

"Is it possible to use it on misogynists?" May asked curiously.

"Visit Dr. Stephen Strange. He might know." Nick responded.

* * *

The next day, Stephen, Loki, Darcy, Skye, Sif, and Bucky and Steve gathered in the den. Stephen gave Loki the list of spells that were used on Steve. His job was to find a counter spell for each. Loki glared at his fellow magic user. Stephen shrugged and set down some books.

"Do you really think we can trust him with this?" Bucky asked Stephen warily.

"Sif wouldn't let anything happen." Stephen reassured.

"I promise that I won't allow him to bungle things a second time." Sif vowed.

"Stephen, can you tell me about that spell?" May had entered the room. She was intrigued by the spell.

"I can find it, but it won't work without a magic user." Stephen warned. May looked disappointed.

"Well, Loki can help." Darcy suggested. Loki glared at the petite brunette for volunteering him. Darcy merely smirked back at him.

"We can try it on Grant Ward." Skye offered.

"Sounds perfect," May smirked. While Sif tried hard not to laugh, Loki pouted and huffed. This wouldn't be fun at all.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bruce met Betty at the airport. Bruce smiled brightly when he saw Betty. Betty hugged the scientist.

"How has everything been?" Bruce asked.

"My former father still hasn't found me, so that's good. Thank you for suggesting that I follow my dream." Betty smiled. Her original chosen career had been midwifery. Her father hadn't approved and pressured her to get a doctorate. The only good thing about continuing with her schooling was Bruce. Between the two of them, they had two or three degrees that allowed them to work.

"You're welcome." Bruce smiled. They continue to catch up, when they were done, Betty remembered the reason for her visit.

"So, tell me about my new patients." she requested.

"We need to take this to the Tower. We don't know who's watching." Bruce warned. So the pair headed to said tower after retrieving Betty's luggage from the baggage claim. Several minutes later, the pair got to the Tower. JARVIS identified Bruce and Betty and let them in. Shortly afterwards, the duo gathered in the common room with a confused quartet.

"Betty, these are the patients, Natasha and Steve. And these are their significant others, Clint and Bucky." Bruce performed the introductions.

"Nice to meet you." Betty smiled. She recognized them from the news. Special patient indeed. She hoped that the general never found out.

"Why did you call in Betty?" Nat asked.

"Betty has a better understanding of pregnancies than I do. She is a midwife, and I'll need her help." Bruce explained.

"Thank goodness," Bucky sighed as he visibly relaxed along with Steve. He knew Steve was in safe hands. So he could relax now. They were more familiar with midwives due to the era they had grown up in. So they knew they could trust Betty. Steve was just relieved that Bucky had no hangups regarding Betty. HYDRA had been more interested in world domination and sowing chaos. Steve hated HYDRA with everything he had. They were about destroying worlds, not building on them. HYDRA would refuse to employ midwives and nurses, preferring amoral doctors, scientists, and foot soldiers. Everywhere HYDRA went, death usually followed.

"Well, thank you for coming, Betty. We appreciate the help." Natasha smiled.

"Let me get her things in the lab and we'll be set for an examination." Bruce replied.

* * *

The Avengers and SHIELD agents were called out to fight. Tony and Thor were on the front-lines with May. Clint and Bucky weren't the first to go in because they didn't want to worry their lovers. The group fought a villain. Their main power was violent shock waves of sound. They'd scream like a banshee, breaking glass and forcing objects back. JARVIS watched the fight through Tony's helmet and would give update reports to everyone back at the Tower. Pepper and Jane weren't too worried about their boys, but the same couldn't be said for Nat and Steve. When they were out in the field, they didn't have the time to worry. However, now that they see what was happening, they couldn't help but be uncertain.

"They'll be fine, guys. They aren't too close to the action," Darcy reassured. Betty was a bit worried but she knew that Bruce could handle himself. In the end, the villain was gagged by Thor. They was then tied up, humiliated by their failure. The team returned back to the Tower and reunited with their loved ones. Natasha and Steve kissed their men, and Pepper hugged Tony. Thor and Jane kissed. Betty hugged Bruce and handed him some new clothes. The Avengers were happy that they didn't get in an all out war with the villain.


	13. Harm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat and Steve are in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The actions begin to pick up.  
> While I know some characters might be OOC, this is an AU, meaning anything goes. Certain characters; their history-I pulled from the comics.

A few days later, Bobbi Morse was discussing a future mission with Maria when an agent walked in.

"Agent Hill, did you hear about Agent Romanov's pregnancy?" the agent asked eagerly.

"Not right now. We'll talk about this after my meeting." Maria stated. She was serious and businesslike, but the agent was relaxed and gossipy. Bobbi hid her shock well. The meeting ended a few minutes later. Bobbi left quickly, but went to find more intel. Unfortunately for her, the rumor was true. And her former husband Clint Barton was the father of the baby. Bobbi was boiling over with anger. He could just move on and have a baby with Romanov?! How dare he?!

"I'm gonna deal with them!" the scorned agent vowed.

Meanwhile, Raina was receiving an update report from the spy she had planted into Stark Enterprises.

"Agent Romanov and Captain Rogers are pregnant." the spy reported. HYDRA leaders were completely shocked by the intel. They almost thought it was a lie.

"No way. Rogers doesn't date. Ever." Brock Rumlow stated. He still remembered overhearing a certain conservation between Romanov and the captain when she had attempted to find Rogers someone.

"We need confirmation. Any kind of recordings shall do." Raina stated.

"I got the recording of when the pregnancies were first announced." the spy answered. Then the tape was put in. After everyone finished watching the recording, a shocked silence fell.

"That's our proof. The Captain and the Asset are having a baby." Rumlow stated as he and Grant Ward stared at the screen.

"How is that possible?" Ward was still trying to wrap his mind around the impossibility of what he was currently seeing. Guys couldn't get pregnant, much less give birth! They didn't have the right reproductive system for it.

"We can definitely use this. Good work." Raina replied.

* * *

 The next day, the female SHIELD agents, Darcy and Jane, Sif, and Pepper went shopping. They stopped by the mall. The group was having fun as they looked in the windows or browsed the shelves in several stores. They were completely unaware of the threat watching them. Bobbi was lurking nearby in disguise. She knew that Natasha was with them. After making sure that the switchblade was in her hoodie, Bobbi began to walk towards Natasha. A moment later, she lunged at Nat aimlessly. When she thought she had stuck skin, she ran away. May turned and promptly ran after her. Meanwhile, Natasha was breathing heavily. She was physically fine but she was still stressed.

"We need to get her to Bruce, Sif stay and wait for May. Tell her where we went." Pepper said. Sif nodded and went after May.

* * *

That night, Thor, Bruce, and Tony brought Jane, Betty, and Pepper to see a theatre production. The play was titled 'Wicked.' The couples enjoyed the play about breaking stereotypes and living life. The music was uplifting and joyous. After the musical, the couples went to eat at a French restaurant.

"No matter how many times I watch it, I can never get tired of Wicked." Pepper declared.

"To the theatre," Thor toasted. Everyone clinked their glasses in a toast.

* * *

While Nat was having the scare of her life, Bucky and Steve, Thor, and Leo explored Brooklyn. Bucky and Steve wanted to see their hometown. Unknown to them, Rumlow and Ward had followed them. The pair had tracked them using cameras from local businesses. Seeing their chance, they rushed after Steve and tried to grab him. Steve yelped in surprise when he was seized. When Bucky turned to see them, he snarled. Steve immediately recognized Rumlow.

"Brock! What are you doing?!" he exclaimed in surprise. He hadn't expected to see his former co-worker. The last time they had seen each other was in DC. Bucky growled at Rumlow. He knew Rumlow from when he was the Winter Soldier. He wasn't going to let him or HYDRA hurt Steve. Brock shook but he still had to follow his orders.

"Ward? What are you doing here?" Leo asked. Ward stared at Leo. He didn't expect him to be there.

"Is this the Grant Ward that May was talking about?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, why?" Leo was confused.

"May wants to use the pregnancy spell on him. She's getting Loki to do it." Steve answered. Ward froze as terror shot up his spine. This made Bucky smirk. Brock looked at Ward before swallowing heavily. With one last look at each other, Ward and Brock let Steve go. They rapidly fled, not wanting to get caught by May or Bucky.

"Were you serious about May?" Leo asked. The scientist was kind of freaked out.

"Deadly serious." Bucky smirked. Steve shrugged, he was long used to strong and formidable women.

"She would really work with Loki just for that?" Thor asked in shock.

"Be glad that our mothers and my sister aren't here. Our moms would rip Loki a new one and deal with HYDRA themselves. While Becca would be helping May." Bucky retorted with Steve nodding in agreement. Bucky's protective nature was genetic, when Bucky had been at basic, his mother and sister would drop by to check up on Steve. Sarah always was protective of her only child, even asking Bucky to watch out for Steve after she was gone. If their families were still alive, HYDRA would rue the day when they had succeeded into turning Bucky in the Winter Solider.

* * *

A hour later, Nick's head was hurting. He'd had been going through a pile of paperwork before an agent came in. She'd told him and Maria both about the kidnapping and murder attempt. The Avengers and SHIELD agents were gathered in his office. Natasha and Steve were worried and stressed. They had been really scared earlier. Bucky was fuming. He wanted to beat Rumlow, Ward, and whoever attacked Nat in a bloody pulp. Clint was angry about the attempt on his lover's life. No one was happy about the murder and kidnap attempt in the least.

"We're going to need guards. It can't be a coincidence that both Natasha and Steve are attacked on the same day." Tony declared.

"Sharon and Trip, you are assigned to Natasha. May, you are to watch Steve." Maria commanded. The agents accepted their duties. May couldn't wait to get to Ward.

"You are all dismissed. Cap and Romanov, go rest." Nick stated. Everyone left the room. Nick sighed heavily. He needed a vacation.


	14. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve gets some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13.  
> I did some research and cross-referenced several things for this chapter. If I got any information wrong, please let me know. But I used to love reading historical fiction, so I'm fairly certain that I got my info right.  
> Some characters might be OOC, but I've only watched the movies. Again, this is an AU, so anything goes.

Seven weeks had passed since both Natasha and Steve's attacks. They were both five months along. Although Steve looked like he was almost seven months along instead of five months. Bucky and Steve had gotten married the month before. They had a small wedding with the teams. The Avengers were confused, since being born out of wedlock wasn't a big deal those days.

"Why the rush marriage? Being born out of wedlock isn't a big deal. Most parents are either single or unmarried." Tony queried.

"When we were growing up, being born illegitimate was horrible. When girls got in trouble, they usually gave their babies up for adoption, so the babies could avoid the stigma of being born illegitimate. Anyway, Mrs. Rogers couldn't prove that she was married, and Steve's dad died before she came to the US from Ireland. As a result about half of the neighborhood thought Steve was born out of wedlock. The fact that Steve was born sickly didn't really help Mrs. Rogers' defense that she was actually married. Steve got picked on because of it." Bucky explained.

"We understand," Phil replied as he nodded along with everyone else. They knew from their parents and grandparents' stories that things had been different. Betty had also been upfront about who her former father was. Everyone understood. Steve and Leo were raised by single mothers. Bruce and Skye's relationships with their fathers were nonexistent.

Bruce and Betty were checking up on Natasha. She and Clint had come in for their monthly ultrasound. Natasha was showing, she had a small baby bump. Nat slowly laid down on the examination table and relaxed. As she relaxed, she felt a kick. She was taken by surprise but she then grinned. When the wand was pressed to her skin, Natasha could see the baby on the screen. It was bigger and fully formed.

"We can't figure out the gender. The baby just won't let us see." Betty explained.

"They're already stubborn like us." Clint smiled.

"We'll know soon enough." Natasha snorted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Skye, Darcy, Leo, and Jemma cornered Trip. All of them were extremely curious.

"How did you know about Bucky and Steve?" Skye asked,.

"My grandpa and the other Commandos knew about them." Trip responded.

"What stories did you mean?" Jemma wanted to know.

"Steve went on an unauthorized rescue mission to get Bucky and his men back." Trip replied. They all gasped. It was so easy to figure out.

"We are such idiots." Darcy groaned.

* * *

 A hour later, Bucky and Steve were in the office to get a checkup. These days, Steve had to wear Bucky's Henleys and jeans. His clothes; especially his form fitting t-shirts no longer fit him. Bucky got an odd satisfaction from seeing Steve wearing his clothes. It reminded him of the old days, when Steve would wear some of Bucky's clothes to keep himself warm in the winter. When Steve waddled over to Bucky, the brunette helped his husband on the table.

"You're getting pretty big." Bruce blinked in shock. As Steve pulled his shirt up exposing his rounded belly.

"Are you calling me fat, Dr. Banner?!" Steve accused as he glared at Bruce.

"Steve, he's just saying that the baby is growing." Bucky reassured his moody husband. Steve looked embarrassed. Bruce only smiled and put the gel and wand on his swollen stomach. The image came up on the ultrasound. Betty looked at the screen.

"Uh huh. Exactly what I thought. Your weight gain isn't abnormal." she replied.

"Then what is it?" Bucky asked.

"Well, you're having twins. I can't tell their genders, though. They refuse to show themselves." Betty explained.

"My younger brothers were twins," Bucky smiled. Steve grinned brightly as he looked at the screen.

"I'm so glad that it wasn't anything serious." Bruce was relieved.

"We need to double up on everything." Bucky stated as he looked at his unborn children.

* * *

After lunch, Bucky and Steve were resting in their bedroom. They had just finished up round two and were enjoying their closeness. Ever since they had consummated their marriage a month ago, they had been unable to keep their hands off each other. They still couldn't get enough of each other. Bucky ran his hands over Steve's belly. He took care to touch him lightly with his metal hand. He only had to wait four more months to see their children.

"Bucky, you are really fixated on my belly." Steve noted. He was bemused by his husband's actions.

"I never thought this would happen to me. When I saw you with Peggy, I resigned myself to never having your love like she did." Bucky admitted.

"I'd always love you, Bucky. You have my heart regardless." Steve smiled. Bucky captured Steve's lips. The pregnant man moaned into the kiss. Then Steve was turned onto his side. Bucky wanted to be extremely careful. So he lined himself up and pushed in slowly. He then began to move at a steady pace, kissing all over Steve's shoulder and neck. Steve mewled and moaned at the attention he was getting. He had worried about not being attractive to Bucky, but he was clearly wrong. Bucky moved at a snail's pace until Steve started begging. Bucky sped up gradually, not wanting to stress him too much. Steve tried to bring himself off but Bucky still wasn't done yet.

"Be patient. I'll get you off soon." Bucky promised as he panted. Steve just grabbed a handful of the bedsheets nearest him. He knew he'd never win when Bucky was this fired up. A moment later, Bucky was close. Biting at Steve's neck, he stroked him to completion. Steve let out a loud groan as he climaxed. He spilled his semen on the sheets and his belly. Bucky let out a loud moan as he spilled his seed deep inside Steve. Steve came down hard, breathing heavily. Bucky worried over him, only to be shooed away.

"I'm okay. More than okay." he reassured his husband. Bucky let go of Steve so he could get them cleaned up. Steve carefully turned over to pillow his head in his husband's chest. Bucky dropped a kiss on his head, and they drifted off into sleep.

* * *

While Bucky and Steve were enjoying their nap-time, the Avengers and the agents met in the conference room. They all wondered why they were called in the conference room.

"I called you here because Steve told me that him and Bucky are having twins." Darcy announced. Everyone buzzed with excitement. They were not only getting two new babies, but three!

"However, the genders are unknown until the birth. And that is where we come in." Clint added.

"I'm opening a betting pool on the genders." Darcy declared. Tony bet on two girls as well as Skye and Leo. Jemma and May thought it was two boys, and Trip and some Avengers thought they'd be fraternal twins.

In the meantime, Bruce and some others didn't approve of the betting, They were concerned about Bucky and Steve's reactions.

"How about a twist? Whoever wins the betting pool must spend the money to pay for the extra baby stuff?" Stephen proposed. Some of the betters loved the idea and wanted to win even more. While some of the other betters thought it was a horrible idea.

"Stephen, you've become Pepper." Tony stated as he scowled and crossed his arms in a huff.

"I'd rather be Pepper than be slaughtered by Bucky when he finds out that you bet on his kids." Stephen replied as he shook his head. This was not going to end well.


	15. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's magic causes another surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Depending on how things pans out, ch 15 may be up tmw.

It had been two weeks since Steve and Bucky found out that they were having twins. As the news spread, the betting pool got bigger. Nick could only stand by and let the impending train wreck get back to Steve and Bucky.

Meanwhile, Loki was locked in a cell. He was bored in the large room. There was nothing fun for him to do! So he decided to play with his magic. He cast a spell, the results was glitter appearing. The glitter was bright purple. Soon, much to his shock, ghosts started materializing out of the glitter. The ghosts were the Howling Commandos and Howard Stark, Peggy Carter, Steve's parents, George and Winifred Barnes. Rebecca Barnes-Proctor and her siblings John and Martin were there too.

"What are we doing here? Who are you?" Joseph Rogers asked suspiciously. The man looked _**extremely familiar.**_

"No one important." With a wave of his hands, he sent them away. The ghosts ended up wandering the tower causing panic and shock.

Bruce was walking down the hall when he saw Howard. He stopped, turned, and kept walking a bit faster.

"I am not going crazy. I am not going crazy." Bruce repeated.

Tony was discussing future products with Pepper when he got the news.

"Mr, Stark, Ms. Potts, there are ghosts in the building!" a panicked employee yelled.

"What? Ghosts?" Tony was confused.

"Tell us more." Pepper requested.

"This gets crazier and crazier." Clint groused when he and Natasha saw the ghosts of Bucky's siblings. Natasha raised her eyebrows at the surprisingly solid visitors.

Thor saw Steve's parents. He knew them by the resemblance. Joseph had auburn hair and sky blue eyes. He was about the stature of Steve post-serum. Sarah had blond hair and green eyes. She was much shorter than Joseph, but she was also taller than Steve before the serum.

"Hello, I am Thor. Steve is a good friend of mine." he greeted the couple. He also had an idea of why they were there.

"This is Loki's doing." Joseph stated, confirming Thor's suspicions. Joseph now remembered where he knew **_that guy_** from. That was the same lunatic who had caused his son to be impregnated and placed him in danger. While he wanted grandchildren. He also didn't want them to be hunted by terrorists!

Stephen just looked at the ghosts and went back to work. The agents and Rhodey were extremely perplexed by the ghosts and Sam was just completely done. Trip nearly fell over when he saw Gabe.

"Grandpa?!" he squeaked.

Bucky and Steve gaped when they saw their old team.

"What is happening here?" Steve asked.

"That's what I want to know." Bucky replied. While he had wanted closure with his friends and family, he had never dreamed that this would happen.

* * *

A hour later, Clint and Natasha went to the park with Sharon and Trip. They needed to walk their dog Lucky. Trip and Sharon were their shadows. The agents were on guard so the couple could relax.

Meanwhile, Bobbi was nearby in her current disguise. She had glasses and a black wig on. She was dressed as a waitress. It was an odd disguise, but they wouldn't suspect it. She lunged for Natasha, trying to kill her.

'It wasn't fair! How come her child gets to live when my baby was stillborn?!' Bobbi silently raged. Once again, she didn't get far. Trip immediately went for the weapon as Sharon blocked Natasha. Bobbi turned and ran, only to be grabbed by Sharon. As Sharon held Bobbi still, Trip ripped off the glasses and wig.

"Bobbi?!" Clint growled. She had been caught. Now she had to pay.

* * *

After lunch, the group of agents and Avengers gathered in the common room. Everyone except for Bucky and Steve were there. The Avengers and agents were not surprised that Loki would bring ghosts. The only surprise was that he didn't do it on purpose. Thor was mortified by this latest magic stunt.

"Loki needs supervision." Stephen sighed in exasperation.

"I can only wonder what Bucky and Steve are thinking." Bruce added.

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were being reunited with their families. Tears came to Steve's eyes. His parents smiled back at him. They had so much warmth in their eyes. Bucky was so shocked to see his younger siblings. They had been only kids when Bucky went off to war. Now Rebecca was twenty-five and the twins were sixteen. The Barnes family didn't know much about the present but they knew that Bucky was the longest POW in history. And that he was still recovering. Bucky's parents were happy to see their son. However, they worried about how the effects of killing and imprisonment had on him.

"How are you, Bucky?" Winifred asked her son.

"I'm fine, Ma. Boy, do I have some news." Bucky responded as he wrapped an arm around Steve's waist.

"Does that mean you finally confessed your love?" Rebecca asked with a mischievous smile.

"Rebecca!" Winifred scolded. The twins collapsed laughing.

"It was obvious. And it isn't illegal anymore." John replied.

"Dum Dum told us that the entire team knew." Martin snickered.

"He moaned and groaned that no one won the pool." John recalled. Steve blushed furiously as Bucky glared at his brothers.

"So did you get together or not?" Rebecca wanted to know.

"Yes, we are together, in fact we got married." Bucky declared as he showed their wedding bands. Immediately the couple was swamped with hugs and congratulations.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve's parents told stories about the soldiers' childhood. Steve was embarrassed by the stories of his spitfire nature.

"Mom!" Steve blushed furiously. Bucky smiled as his mom detailed his love of science.

"Grandma!" Sharon moaned as Peggy told stories about her childhood.

"Grandpa!" Trip exclaimed when Gabe took his turn at being a storyteller. Howard even offered a few stories about Tony. Tony was shocked and mortified by it all. Darcy and Skye recorded the stories. They were too good not to be remembered.

"Can you tell us more?" Darcy grinned. The parents began again as their children hid.

* * *

That night, Tony and Pepper were having some time alone. Tony and Pepper cuddled together in the penthouse. Tony was twitchy. His body was tense and his fists were clenched.

"It's weird having my dad here. We had such a strained relationship when I was a teen." Tony was saying.

"You can repair it, Tony. This is a second chance." Pepper reassured her lover.

"I'm not sure, Pep. This could be just as bad as before." he responded.

"You can do this. I believe you can." Pepper replied. Tony smiled and kissed Pepper. She always saw the bright side.


	16. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team enjoys happy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. I'm taking a break to focus on ch 3 for TKoE. I need the break before I get burned out. On another note, the Alpha/Omega uni won, so that fic will be next. Another reason for me to take a break from this fic. So I can figure out how much chapters each for a certain year; 1938, 1943-1944, 2011, 2013-2014? I'm stuck on what year the fic should end in...

Over fourteen weeks had gone by since the ghosts arrived. Natasha and Steve were eight months along. Nat and Steve were occasionally kept up at nights with food carvings. Their children didn't seem to want to keep still neither, in fact the twins would only settle down when Bucky was nearby. Tony was getting to know his father and clearing everything up.

"He hated me for so long for putting the serum in Steve's body. The risks were too much for him." Howard explained.

"It's an understandable reaction. One moment, he's a sickly kid you left in Brooklyn, and the next, he is a strong soldier." Tony responded.

Loki was in trouble for bringing the ghosts. Thor lectured him for what he did. Then Winifred and Sarah got on Loki. They were happy that their sons had realized their love and that they would share mutual grandchildren. But the manner they had became grandparents was awful. The women were lecturing Loki.

"You do not purposely harm someone because of their friends." Sarah admonished.

"It was a non consensual drugging. Bucky was already traumatized. The last thing he needed was to be forced in hurting the person he loves." Winifred scolded.

"Steve had never had sex before that night and his choice to decide when was taken away." Sarah finished. The trickster actually took the lecture to heart. Loki was ashamed. He felt like he was ten years again and getting lectured by his own mother over a prank that he and Thor had played on their unsuspecting tutors.

"I can't say how sorry I am. Steve is very noble, and my thirst to harm Thor overrode my thinking." Loki confessed as he hung his head. The mothers let out a sigh of relief. They had finally got through to him.

Phil met with Clint and Natasha. He had to give them an update on Bobbi.

"Bobbi tried to kill Nat because she is having a healthy baby. The child that Clint and her was supposed to have was stillborn, and on top of that, Clint loved Natasha for the entirety of their marriage. So she wanted Clint and you to feel her pain." Phil explained. They stiffened. She wanted revenge so much badly, that she had tried to take out her anger on an innocent baby?

"We are going to keep her locked up until we get a psych exam." Phil finished.

Loki was very cooperative when everyone came together for a meeting. They needed to discuss a certain spell. Sif and Stephen were happy that Loki was cooperating.

"What spells did you perform for the ghosts to be back?" Stephen asked.

"It was a total accident. I got bored and messed around with some magic. I tried to send them back to the other side but they ended up in the Tower instead." Loki explained.

"Thank you for being honest." Stephen responded.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve worked on the nursery. The Commandos watched them work. Steve chose to have some Disney characters as the theme. The background was light green. Steve remembered the little cartoons he'd watch before he went off to war. Bucky helped Steve with the colors. Steve would draw the outline and Bucky would paint. They also used stencils. The characters were Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Donald and Daisy Duck, Goofy, and Pluto. The furniture were walnut. Steve also began to paint a mural of their family, he wanted the twins to know their grandparents, uncles, and aunts!

"This is a beautiful nursery. Even I'd move in here." Dum Dum commented.

"Thanks, wait until you see the finishing touch. Anyway, so how is the betting pool?" Bucky responded.

"Gabe and I called it. The others need to pay up." Dum Dum replied smugly.

"We didn't think about the fact that you could possibly end up in ice." Dernier protested.

"We didn't and we still won." Gabe chuckled. Dum Dum joined in and the others grumbled.

"Done, what do you think?" Steve announced. The Commandos were stunned to see their painted selves on the wall. Dr. Erskine, Howard and Peggy also were included.

"Told you so." Bucky chuckled. Steve smiled at his friends' shock.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Thor and Jane were alone. They were cuddling.

"Loki has gotten much better at being cooperative," Jane was saying.

"I'm so thankful to Steve and Bucky's mothers. They made him see the light." Thor replied.

"I think he thought of your mom talking to him." Jane responded.

"If he keeps this mentality up, maybe Mother will come down to visit." Thor responded.

"I can't wait to see her again," Jane smiled. Thor kissed her head and hugged her close.

* * *

A few days later, the Avengers and SHIELD agents gathered for a baby shower. The baby shower was a large affair. Since it was for both Natasha and Steve, they had tons of gifts. The parents got scrapbooks, clothes, toys, and bottles. There were a few extra items.

"Tony, did you really have to get them Avengers themed pajamas and costumes?" Bucky asked. Clint and Natasha giggled and Steve groaned.

"What if the baby is a girl or boy? Do you have an unisex Black Widow outfit?" Steve asked.

"We can always switch the outfits." Clint suggested. Bucky was annoyed at the Bucky Bears. He glared at the offending toys. The Commandos laughed out loud as Bucky mumbled about not being a sidekick. Steve smiled at Bucky and took the bears.

"I think they're perfect. They can protect our babies." he said. Bucky let a small smile curve his lips. Maybe he can make an exception.

* * *

A few hours later, Trip stepped out with Bucky and Steve. Bruce and Betty went out to drop trash in the can. They needed some fresh air after the baby shower.

"Thank you, guys, for the lovely shower. We had a great time," Steve smiled before wincing and rubbing his back. He'd been having back pains all morning. The pain came and went. Bucky hovered around Steve.

"You're welcome." Trip responded. Bruce dropped the trash bag in the bin and went back inside.

Meanwhile, Brock and Ward hid in the alley near the Tower. They were still afraid of Bucky and May, but they still had an order to fulfill. When they saw the scientist go inside, they seized the moment. They ran and grabbed Steve, knocking him out. However, Bucky grabbed Steve and refused to let his husband go.

"Bring the Asset, too," Ward ordered. Brock nodded and took a needle out. He stabbed it into Bucky's neck. The sergeant began to fade. Ward easily knocked out Trip and Betty was no match for both of them. The pair then took off with their captives.

The Avengers and agents alike found out about the kidnapping from the ghosts and JARVIS. They were angry and afraid. What would HYDRA do to Bucky and Steve? Not to mention Trip and Betty. Trip was a legacy and a SHIELD agent. Betty was a retired scientist. Bruce began to turn green as everyone got ready for a fight. Skye and other tech experts began to search for the hideout. While Bucky and Steve had found many safe-houses before. There still could be more hidden as SHIELD had discovered over the last two years or so.

"The ghosts need to watch over Bucky, Steve and the others. We'll get to thinking of a plan." Tony ordered. The ghosts nodded as they took off.


	17. Worse Possible Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A worse case scenario becomes real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Due to rl issues, I didn't have time to post ch 16. Here's ch 16, ch 17 will be posted right after!  
> On another note, when Loki turned Steve in a carrier, he gave him a vagina that only appears in the third trimester, so Steve can give birth naturally.  
> We're getting near to the end, so sorry if the chapter is kinda short.

Bucky and Steve, Betty, and Trip woke up with groans. They looked around and saw metal bars. They were in a cell! Bucky immediately became angry while Steve was visibly distressed. Betty went to check on Steve while Trip tried to find an escape route. Steve kept wincing and shifting around trying to get comfortable.

"My back is killing me." Steve complained as his back throbbed, the pain was stronger this time.

"How long have you been having those pains?" Betty asked in concern. She remembered that twins tended to come early.

"All morning, it's worse this time. The pain keep coming and going." Steve responded.

"How far apart are the pains?" Betty continued her questions.

"I don't know, less than 10 minutes." Steve responded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Raina spoke with Brock and Grant. She had new orders for the two.

"Go and watch the prisoners. They are all crafty." Raina commanded. They nodded and made their way to the cells.

Meanwhile, Bucky used his metal arm to bend the bars. He had a top notch mission; keep his family safe at all costs. He stepped out a moment later. His body was coiled tight as he went around on a bloody rampage.

While Bucky was making his way around the base, Grant and Brock arrived and saw the bent bars and panicked. The Asset was gone! They began to shake when they heard the screams. They could only wonder what he was doing to the scientists. When they looked inside the cell, they noticed a strange commotion?

* * *

While Raina was giving Brock and Grant their new orders, someone else was in a sticky situation. Steve gasped as his jeans became wet. His water had just broken. Betty, Trip, and Bucky looked over when Steve began to groan. They saw a puddle below Steve.

"My water just broke," Steve whined. Bucky became extremely protective as Trip panicked. Bucky wanted nothing more than to protect Steve from everything in this cruel world. Bucky decided that he needed to get help. He needed to escape and get a message out. However, his first priority was to make certain that no threat remained. So he headed to the bars and got right to work.

Meanwhile, Betty took off her jacket and laid it under Steve's head so he could lie down.

"Breathe with me," she instructed. Several minutes later, Grant and Brock arrived at the cells and saw the chaos.

"Fucking fix this!" Steve yelled between contractions. Due to his distress and pain, his original spitfire nature had emerged. Brock winced. He'd never heard Steve curse. Grant panicked when he realized what was occurring. Trip and Betty tried to calm Steve down. In the end, Grant and Brock were forced to take Steve to the infirmary. A cell wasn't the ideal place to give birth.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Betty had just finished preparing Steve for birth when Bucky walked in. He'd finally contacted Skye and sent her a message. Blood splattered Bucky's clothing. Betty stared for a minute before focusing back on Steve. Trip spared a glance before shrugging. Steve was sweating and panting. Small sobs passed through his lips every so often.

"I want Bucky and my mom!" Steve yelled between sobs. The ghosts appeared soon afterwards causing Brock and Grant to jump. After everything they'd experienced, the ghosts were the final straw. They had never signed up for this! Sarah looked at her son. Bucky reached for Steve's hand, while moving to support his back. Sarah placed a hand on her son's arm and Winifred held Bucky's shoulder. The Commandos were standing in front of the terrified Brock and Grant. Bucky's brothers, George, and Joseph moved to help. They wasn't about to let nazis get anywhere near their family!

"You'll be fine, Steve. Everyone is almost here." Betty reassured.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, the Avengers and agents gathered in the conference room. They were all determined. Bucky had contacted Skye and she was trying to pinpoint a location.

"JARVIS, I need you to pinpoint their location." Skye said to the AI.

"Already working on it, Ms. Skye." the AI responded. He searched through all possible locations, before narrowing the list down to one. Skye grinned when the location was found.

"It's an old SHIELD safe-house. It's close to uptown Manhattan." she announced.

"Get the teams ready. We've got a rescue mission to carry out." Phil ordered. Everyone nodded as they separated to get ready.


	18. The Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers and SHIELD agents go to save their kidnapped friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17 as promised. Sorry if it is kinda short, but we're near the end. Ch 18 is the last chapter before the epilogue.

The Avengers and SHIELD got on the Bus. They were heading to the base. Everyone was ready for a fight. They'd do anything to protect their friends and family.

"How did Bucky get out long enough to send a message?" Tony asked everyone.

"That's the magic question." Clint replied.

"Let's find out," Coulson said as they neared the base.

* * *

When they got to the base, they emerged from the Bus and headed inside. They were met with the aftermath of Bucky's warpath. There had been a massacre. He'd left almost everyone dead. The group saw Raina's dead body amongst the casualties.

"Look, that's Raina." Jemma pointed an old foe out to her team.

"He's gone in his assassin state of mind." Sam stated as they looked at the bloody scene.

"How do we get him out of it?" Phil asked.

"Steve can bring him out. He's the only one that can." Sam answered.

Several minutes later, they found the traumatized duo of Grant and Brock. The duo had snuck out when Steve was in midst of giving birth. They really didn't want to deal with the Winter Soldier or Captain America! The pair were too scary! When the teams found them, Brock and Grant were cowering in fear. They immediately surrendered to the rescue team. They'd rather be taken in than die.

"We surrender!" the pair chorused as they held their hands up in the air.

"Aww, I want to use that spell. Damn Fury and his orders." May pouted in disappointment. Coulson and Clint instantly handcuffed the criminals and escorted them out.

* * *

After Clint and Coulson had left with their prisoners, the rest of the two teams split up to explore the base. They all found more dead HYDRA operatives. Some had snapped necks and others had been shot.

"These are mostly scientists." Leo cringed.

"There had to be some sort of incident that put him in this mindset." Jemma theorized.

Their next stop was the infirmary. They all gasped when they saw a tired, but happy Steve holding a baby girl. Bucky was holding another baby girl. The babies were pink in the face. Their eyes opened to show matching pairs of blue eyes. One baby had dark hair and the other had blonde hair. Steve was in a hospital gown that he was put in before the babies were born.

"Meet Stella Winifred, Bucky nodded to the dark-haired baby in his arms.

"And Stevie is holding Jasmine Sarah." he finished.

"I guess I won!" Trip smirked.

"Well, we were right about them being girls." Skye protested. Steve groaned and shook his head, not again. Bucky was livid.

"You made a bet about my children?!" Bucky seethed. He didn't shake because it'd disturb Stella, but later he'd give them a piece of his mind.

"You've done it now," May said.

* * *

A hour later, Bruce and Betty gathered the new patients and twins in the office. They checked the babies and Steve. They needed to check their vitals and their health post-birth.

"Everything is just fine. For a premature and unusual birth, they are just fine." Betty smiled.

"That's wonderful!" Bucky was relieved. Stephen soon arrived with his spell book. He went through all of the temporary spells, even the one that affected Steve's healing. Removing the spells, Stephen allowed him to begin healing.

"Steve's healing is normal now. He'll be up from bed rest in about a week or two." Bruce declared. Steve thanked Betty and Bruce. Bucky smiled at his family, happy to have them safe.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve were on their floor, bonding with the babies. They were in the nursery. The pink had left their faces and their eyes were fully open. The twins were so fascinated by the bright colorful world and their parents. The pair both relaxed. They hadn't been this calm in over eight months.

"I never want to have a child somewhere dangerous ever again." Steve told his husband as he cuddled Stella.

"I agree. Well, if you want more kids." Bucky responded as he held Jasmine.

"Of course, Buck. I want a big family." Steve replied.

"Full of babies and our weird friends from SHIELD and the Avengers." Bucky laughed. Steve grinned brightly and kissed Bucky. He pressed soft kisses to their girls' heads. Their family had only just began.


	19. Arrival and Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha gives birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter before the epilogue. The next fic on the list is the Alpha/beta/omega uni. It will have Alpha Bucky and Omega Steve. I've always wanted to write one, this fic was written in order to practice my smut writing skills for it. I'm a bit rusty. But I never expected for this fic to be such a hit

Six weeks had passed since the twins were born. Steve was fully healed and could move freely. Bucky had confronted everyone who had placed a bet. He looked disgruntled and upset. He had his arms crossed.

"Do you know how rude it is to make bets? Wasn't the bet Tony made with Nat more than enough?!" he growled.

"That's not fair," Darcy protested. Sensing the rising tension, Stephen stepped in.

"Let's all calm down before someone says something they will regret later. Anyway, we do not want to do any harm." Stephen stated.

"What do you mean by any harm?" Bucky was suspicious.

"They weren't really wrong. Some of them said they'd be girls. However, the winners must use the money to pay for the extra baby stuff." Stephen explained. Bucky instantly calmed down before smirking.

"That seems reasonable." Bucky smirked. Tony pouted but everyone else was just relieved to have avoided another disaster.

Meanwhile, Frigga had heard about Loki's progress and decided it was time to visit them. So she went to earth.

"Mother!" Loki smiled as he brightened. Frigga smiled warmly and hugged him.

"Are you well, dear son?" she asked.

"I am better now that you are here," he smiled.

"Take me to your brother and we can have some family bonding," Frigga smiled. She kissed his cheek and walked with him.

In the meantime, Clint and Natasha were frustrated. Their baby was two weeks late.

"I just want this baby out," Natasha groaned.

"Me too. I want to meet the baby." Clint responded. Natasha was about to form a reply when she felt a sharp pain in her back. She knew what it was from what Steve had said.

"The baby heard us. They're ready to come out." Nat stated. Clint began to panic. He didn't know what to do.

"JARVIS, tell Betty and Bruce that I am in labor," Natasha groaned. Bruce and Betty were working when JARVIS alerted them.

"Dr. Banner and Dr. Ross, Agents Romanov and Barton needs you." the AI announced.

"We'll be up soon!" Bruce said as he and Betty retrieved their medical bags. A few minutes later, they arrived at Clint and Nat's floor.

Meanwhile, Nat was in their bedroom, panting in between contractions. She had felt a bit better when Clint moved her to the bedroom. She was laying down on their bed, wearing one of Clint's extra large t-shirts. Then the doctors arrived just as her water broke. The doctors went to check on their patient.

"She's ready for delivery." Betty stated. Then they got to work. The baby came quickly. Natasha would push when Betty told her to and the labor was speedy.

"It's a boy," Bruce smiled as Betty delivered the little bundle. Natasha panted and grinned as she held her son.

"I'll ask Steve if we can get some of his costumes." Clint stated.

"Later. Right now, it's time for just us," Natasha sighed. Her family was a bit bigger.

* * *

The next day, the Avengers and SHIELD agents got together. Bucky and Steve brought Stella and Jasmine. They wanted to see how they'd interact with the new baby.

"This is Clay Nicholas." Clint beamed as he held his newborn son. Everyone cooed at the baby. Clay's hair was a strawberry blond. His eyes was a deep green.

"He is so cute. The twins are Jazz and Stella." Bucky replied. The twins stared at the new infant. They made faces, making everyone laugh. They truly loved these babies.

* * *

A few days later, Bruce and Betty went on a date. They went to a natural science museum. They enjoyed the fossils and skeletons. They loved learning about scientific theories such as catastrophism and evolution. They leaned against each other as they explored the museum.

"This is an extraordinary place," Betty marveled. Bruce kissed Betty's temple. It was good to have her with him.

* * *

A few hours later, the teams met with the ghosts. They laughed and talked with each other. They'd all became fast friends. Natasha and the other agents were in awe of the ghosts, especially Peggy.

"Peggy, how did you get far in the male dominated world?" May asked.

"I worked hard to prove them wrong. I paid all of my dues and was never afraid to tell them off." Peggy answered. The women nodded their heads in respect. They'd always look up to her.

* * *

A week later, everyone gathered in the common room with the ghosts. Stephen had announced that he found the spell to send them back. They were all sad to say goodbye, but they understood that it was time to go.

"Goodbye boys," Sarah sniffed. She kissed their cheeks and looked at her grandkids.

"I love you angels so much." she finished.

"I love you, Mom. And it was good to meet you, Dad. You're even better than Mom said." Steve told his parents, as a tear slid down his face. He was holding Jazz.

"I'm so proud of you. You are an amazing man, Steve. If only I had gotten to help your mom raise you." Joseph grinned.

"Goodbye. It's been really good to see you again." Steve responded as he sniffed. Meanwhile, Bucky was saying goodbye to his family. He'd passed Stella to Thor so he could hug his brothers and sister. He then gripped his parents' hands and whispered;

"I love you so very much. Never forget that."

"You're a great man, Bucky. Never forget that," Winifred responded, as she and the others hugged Bucky back. Then it was the Commandos' turn.

"It has been a pleasure." Dum Dum said to their Sarge and Captain. The others nodded their agreement, it was nice to get some closure. They had been shocked when they got to the afterlife and discovered what had become of their friends. Their shock had quickly passed into fury. The pair gave in and hugged their team. While the parents were occupied, Darcy quickly took pictures of Jazz and Stella being held by Thor. The twins were fascinated by the god's long hair. So they were making grabby hands at the blond strands, much to the watching Loki's eternal amusement. After the hugs ended, and the twins had been handed back to their parents. Trip stepped forward.

"Good bye, Grandpa." he said. Gabe hugged him and turned to Coulson.

"Keep my grandson alive." he warned.

"I promise," Coulson smiled. Meanwhile, Peggy hugged Sharon.

"I am so proud of you," she smiled at her beloved granddaughter.

"I love you so much," Sharon smiled. She was happy to get to say goodbye. She hadn't gotten the chance since Peggy wasn't in her right mind the last time they'd seen each other.

"And goodbye to you, my brave boys. James, take good care of Steve and the twins." Peggy smiled at Steve and Bucky.

"I will, Peggy," Bucky grinned. Meanwhile, Howard looked to his son.

"I love you, kid." he said.

"Tell Mom I said hi and that I love you both." Tony replied sadly.

"I definitely will." he responded. Then he turned to Rhodey and Pepper.

"Take good care of him." he finished.

"We'll take care of him," Rhodey promised. Then Howard turned to Bucky and Steve.

"Goodbye, Barnes and Rogers. It has always been a pleasure." he declared. Bucky shook Howard's hand and Steve hugged him the best he could with a baby in his arms. Howard's lips formed a relieved smile. He finally had his closure. His greatest regret was never getting the chance to say goodbye to his friends. It was part of the reason why he had tried to find Steve and bring his body home. The ghosts and teams didn't seek an apology from Loki. They needed the closure. As Stephen recited the spell, a blue smoke formed around the visitors. The ghosts moved on to the afterlife as the smoke cleared. Then the teams began to file out of the common room, moving on with their lives. They'd received closure and could now live peacefully.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams and their families celebrate Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue at last! I'm planning on writing the prologue for the promised Alpha/Beta/Omega fic uni. The title is Meant for Me. I'm working on the notes for the other 2 fics; the time travel and the fantasy AU. I need to expand on them a bit more before I try drafting outlines for them.

Ten years had passed since the ghosts had left. The babies had all grown up. More children had been born.

May had been upset about not being able to use a spell until they found out about Christian Ward. Grant had finally given in and told them about his upbringing. At first, they weren't buying it. He could've easily been lying to them. In the end, Skye suggested that a psychiatrist and Bucky be brought in. The professional would be able to be tell if Grant was lying or not. In addition, Grant was too afraid of Bucky to lie. They then convinced him to retell the story to Bucky and the psychiatrist, while Coulson watched them through a two-way mirror. The story was then confirmed. His life was filled with abuse, but that didn't excuse the hideous things he'd done. He'd only helped them find more HYDRA agents. Phil then gave May the order; find and deal with Christian Ward. The senator had been a thorn in their side, trying to destroy SHIELD from the shadows, much to their confusion. Now they knew why, the senator didn't want his dark secret to get out. May called on Loki, Sif and a returning Natasha.

"I will show no mercy," Sif said when May explained her new order and why. The group found Ward trying to flee with guards. The girls took them in custody.

"You brought this upon yourself. Do it, Loki." May stated. Loki chanted and cast the spell, he also added several spells. A cloud of green consumed Christian. Then they took the criminal to General Ross, who gladly accepted him. Christian wasn't the only criminal delivered to Ross. May and Loki would occasionally deliver criminals to the general. Last they had heard, the general was looking for tutors for his future soldiers.

In the meantime, Clint and Natasha were getting married. They had to wait a few months after Clay was born, but they couldn't be happier. The wedding was small with only friends. The couple shared a sweet kiss before getting their son and walking back down the aside.

It was Christmas day, Bucky and Steve were currently sleeping soundly in their bed. That was until five pairs of feet came rushing into their room. The kids crawled on their parents, shaking them to try and wake them.

"Steve, get your kids." Bucky groaned, as he pulled his pillow over his head. The brunette wasn't a morning person.

"Daddy, it's pweasent time," Drew whined. There were three girls and two boys. The youngest siblings all had dark brown hair and blue-gray eyes. The youngest was four years old. The fraternal twins were seven years old. The oldest twins were jazz and Stella. Jazz and Stella were ten years old. The fraternal twins were Luna Margaret and Evan Joseph. Andrew George was the youngest.

"Mommy's up. Let Daddy rest a bit more." Steve said to the children. Tony had taught the twins to call Steve, Mommy as a joke. However, the name had stuck much to Steve's dismay and to Bucky's amusement. The kids pouted. They wanted their father to be up, too.

"Come on, let's go see everyone." Steve smiled.

* * *

In the meantime, Clint and Natasha celebrated Christmas with their three boys; Clay, Seth, and Benji. Clay was ten, Seth; six, and Benji was the youngest at age three. The boys got presents for their individual interests. Clay got a new violin. Clay beamed at his parents. He'd always wanted a violin to call his own.

"I can't wait to open my present," Benji smiled. He hoped it was the new Disney sticker book he wanted.

"Me too!" Seth exclaimed. He'd asked his parents for a new deck of cards. They all dug into their gifts.

* * *

A few hours later, the teams, their friends, and Loki gathered for a Christmas dinner.  A large ham and turkey sat in the middle of the table. Vegetables and pies were placed around them. They all enjoyed the dinner together. The atmosphere was festive and happy. The food was delicious and the conservation loving. It was a lovely and fun time.

* * *

 After dinner, Tony got some of the kids together to play poker. The game was intense. Despite their youth, Stella and Seth could play really well. They had Trip and Tony on the edge of their seats. Seth smirked as he put down a Royal Flush. Everyone groaned and folded. He almost always won.

* * *

Christmas had been pretty eventful. With the delicious dinner and amazing presents, the kids were tuckered out. Bucky and Steve were putting the kids to bed. Drew and Luna went to sleep without a fuss but Evan kept protesting. He wanted to stay up longer! However, sleep took him over, too. Then Bucky and Steve tried to convince Stella and Jazz to go to sleep. They wanted to stay up and paint with their new set.

"No, it is time for bed, and I am not letting you paint without supervision," Steve responded.

"Why not?" Jazz pouted as the twins huffed and grumbled about having to be supervised. Steve chuckled softly and kissed their foreheads.

"It's only because you almost ruined Tony's lab," Bucky grinned at the fond memory. Tony's furious reaction had been beyond funny. Steve raised his eyebrow at his husband.

"Benji and Loki helped." Stella huffed. She didn't see what the big deal was, they were only adding color to those boring white walls!

"That still doesn't make it right. Benji got in trouble with his mom." Steve responded.

"Fine, we'll go to sleep." Jazz grumbled. with that, the two girls went to sleep. When he knew that the kids were asleep, Bucky dragged Steve to their bedroom. The couple changed into their pajamas. They shared the mirror as they brushed their teeth and got into bed. Their discussion was Tony's lab getting its makeover.

"They put stickers of unicorns and fictional characters on the walls. They even spray-painted rainbows. They also put beanie babies all around the room." Bucky commented.

"Well, the Hulk liked the improvements. He calmed when he saw the unicorns." Steve recalled.

"Oh, Clint, Darcy, and Skye loved it. There is even a video of it." Bucky responded.

"Tony is still furious. Nat was swearing never to leave Benji alone with Loki ever again." Steve groaned as Bucky snickered.

Tony had been furious. His sanctuary had been compromised and no one thought it was wrong. Thor shook his head but was amused by the antics. Sif laughed until she cried when she saw the video. The others laughed out loud. Tony's losing it was perfect.

The ghosts watched from the afterlife as Tony's lab underwent a massive makeover. Howard was shaking his head while Winifred and Sarah scolded the children and Loki. The others thought that it was funny.

"Now, they know how we felt when they'd get in trouble." George chuckled.

After Bucky's mirth died down, Steve wrapped his arms around his husband.

"Let's cuddle," Steve smiled as he kissed Bucky. Bucky returned the kiss then wrapped himself around Steve. He burrowed his nose into the nape of Steve's neck, becoming the bigger spoon. They slowly fell asleep content to have each other by their sides.


End file.
